Sacred Soul Guild
by xXxFantasy loverxXx
Summary: Reboot...New form is on the new story.
1. Chapter 1

**The start of a new guild x187**

 _"I agree with you Mayor, this town should have more protection from dark mages" Xavier Redwood said while nodding his head._

 _"Yes I believe that the city of Dansani should have a wizard guild. And I believe you my friend are in condition to be a master." Mayor Gus told Xavier. Xavier left the mayor's office after getting some papers signed, He went to the location where he was told to go. It was at the far side of town where there were houses here and there scrambled about._

 _"Summoning Soul; workers" Xavier said as he held his hand up, soon shadowy figures emerged from the ground, slowly became people figures._

 _The shadows had became human illusions, there were about 25 workers who were waiting for orders._

 _"Summoning angel: Kai" Xavier said loudly, tapping his foot impatiently,"I said Kai" he shouted obviously losing his patience. Why did I call this idiot again? Xavier asked himself mentally. Something fell from the sky that something was Kai he was an angel soul, when Kai landed there was a elephant size crater in the ground._

 _"What do you Want?" Kai Asked as he stretched his black wings out. Kai was an angel who appeared to be 19 year old boy, who appeared to be a thug instead of an angel, his red baggy tank top, tribal tattoos lined his muscular arms that disappeared under his shirt, he also wore black jeans that were tucked into his black sneakers._

 _His ashy black hair was styled in a spiked up way, his eyes were the thing that many people noticed first, his eyes_ _were dull grey they often changed to deep green only when he was happy or mad.._

 **Year x191**

 **Sacred soul guild hall**

"Master Xavier" A young girl named Miku knocked on the wooden door, master Xavier opened the door for Miku. Miku Awkiwa was a 12 year old girl who had strawberry pink hair that fell off her shoulders making perfect waves, she wore a white dress that went down to her knees.

"Miku what's the matter?" The master asked the young girl who motioned for him to follow, Xavier followed her to the balcony, to facepalm seeing his guild hall a mess with guild members still fighting.

Nikki Itsuki is a beautiful young women who had a short temper, she had black wavy locks and cold blue eyes, she wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue crop top that had a white skull in the middle of it, matching her outfit she wore blue ripped jean shorts, to top the outfit off were black sneakers.

"Shadow devil rage" she growled out, gathering a good amount of shadows in her mouth attacking mostly everyone in her way. "Nikki you idiot."Calypso growled, seeing her new now broken guitar on the ground. Calypso Cortez she was wearing her usual attire, a long blue shirt with baggy long sleeves. With it, she wears a pair of Jean shorts. She also wears a gold chain necklace.

Her brown hair was pushed back with a blue also known as Callie, was always head butting with Nikki, everyone in the guild found then really odd to the fact that they are best friends yet they are always fighting.

"Sea god strike!" Callie shouted as She lunged at Nikki who appeared to be standing with her guard down. Callie striked the Nikki in front of her, as soon as her fists touched Nikki shadows disappeared leaving nothing. "Shit that was a shadow copy", Callie cursed under her breath."Dam right Callie." Nikki taunting voice came from above her, Callie quickly looked up to see a shadowy fist coming down to her face. "Water trident!" A silvery blue trident appeared in Callie's left hand.

"Shadow devil sword" Nikki smirked as she blocked Callie's incoming attack."What's going on in here? you two girls better not be wrecking my guildhall again." The two girls stopped in their tracks, at the sound of masters Xavier's stern voice."AHh...umm.." The two girls nervously stood stepped between them and cleared his throat.

"Isn't it obvious Xavier they were fighting over me." Kai said cockily,"But girls there's enough of me to share." He added with a wink, Nikki and Callie got tick marks on their foreheads, and Master Xavier's face was covered in shadows.

"He's done it now..." Someone in the guild commented. With a swing of their weapons the duo sent Kai flying out of the guild hall,"You wish you jerk!" They yelled in unison, as they looked at the hole in the guildhall."You two are going to pay for the damages.

I suggest you go on a mission." With that master Xavier disappeared into his office."Let's get going." Nikki muttered headed to the request board and ripped a sheet off without reading it. Callie followed behind Nikki out the guild halls.

"Are you sure you should send those two girls alone." Asked someone in the Guild.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-/-:-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Small village in Dansani**

Callie was frustrated, and so was Nikki because they could not find a waterfall. Which was the secret passage to a the village, that was well printed on the job flyer.

"...go through the waterfall after you have found it. There's no fucking waterfall!" Nikki shout angrily to no one in particular."Shut up idiot...I'm trying to listen." Callie strained her ears, while Nikki was raging quietly behind her.

She couldn't hear any water when she and Nikki had been looking around for hours.

Callie groaned as she sat down on the grass,"Well, I can't hear anything like water. So it's your turn try to find a scent or something…" She looked over at Nikki who was already sniffing the air with her eyes closed and her nose in the air. Callie soon heard running footsteps coming towards them."I'm surprised you two haven't fought yet.." Said a familiar voice as she became visible.

Oceania Black is 17 same as Callie they are younger then Nikki who is 19, Oceania has an hourglass figure, brown hair that fell down in waves down her back."You guys left without me again!" She whined, as she looked down playing with her fingers."The master sent her to watch us for sure" Nikki said and Callie nodded in agreement."And that also.." She squeaked quietly embarrassed that they found out.

Oceania wore a Red jacket that's rolled up to her elbows, showing an anchor tattoo on her right forearm, her shirt is a stripy navy blue and white tank top, with a red anchor on it, but it cuts of at the stomach, so it shows her belly button. Her pants are navy blue blue shorts, with white leggings, and black knee high converse."Nikki, do you smell anything else?" Callie turned to Nikki, who frowned "I smell something nasty, I want to throw up-" she covered her mouth, with her hand and gagged.

Callie and Oceania shared a confused look, they couldn't smell,"I forgot devil slayers have a sensible nose." said Callie worried for Nikki, that when suddenly they smelt something rotten to the core, as if hasn't showed showered in years, it smelt so disgusting the stench was indescribable. Callie and Oceania fell to their knees covering their mouths.

"DODGE!ITS COMING FULL SPEED TOWARDS YOU GUYS!" Nikki managed to cough out, causing Callie and Oceania to jump out of the way. And Unluckily Nikki got the full hit, the beast rammed its head into Nikki's body at full force. Which caused her to hit some trees, her body hit a side of near bye cliff. Callie saw that Nikki wasn't moving, and got angered.

"You shall not pass unless your worthy to enter the waterfall village." The beast said in a stiff tone."I'm going to hurt you, for hurting my friend." Oceania's voice boomed angerly, her brown locks turned pink, her hair changed color to her mood sometimes."Water tyrant!" Callie shouted, but then coughed violently let as the smell hit her lungs.

"Sea monster slayer:Tidal wave" yelled Oceania,not caring of the smell. The tidal wave hit the beast but it didn't do anything to it. Suddenly the water turned mucky, was hard to use magic in it. Callie and Oceania struggled, Callie sneaked a glance to where Nikki was before, which had a fog of shadows.

Suddenly the shadows disbursted, Nikki came charging at the beast in her shadow form, when Shen got closer, quickly she jumped out of it."Shadow devil Rage" she shouted, hitting the beast in the process.

The beast was about to attack, but Nikki beat it to it, "Shadow devil claw" She showed again, her right arm became a shadow with claw like fingers. She grabbed them and started smashing them around the trees and ground. Soon enough the beast let a stinky smell out its back, Nikki coughed violently holding her neck with one hand.

"Devil's reflection.." She choked out, sticking her hand out and shadows leaved her palms. Two clones of Nikki one helped Callie and Oceania out of the muck, while the other distracted the hideous beast. The real Nikki stumbled to get on her feet, she lunged at the beast and punched it."You may enter.." It said and fell unconscious, Callie ears perked up when she heard flowing water."Reckless..Next count me in!" Oceania smiled widely, while fist pumping the air."Most disgusting thing I ever fought." Nikki said showing disgust on her face, while she looked at the creature."This way is the waterfall.." Callie said walking off in the direction it was in.

Oceania and Nikki followed behind her,"We smell nasty, let's take a quick bath at the waterfall." Oceania said gleefully, she loved swimming, without an answer she ran to where water was and jumped in. Callie jumping after her, splashing around in the water. Nikki pulled off her leather jacket along with her crop top leaving her only in her blue bra and shorts , she then kicked off her shoes after and jumped in without hesitation.

Callie and Oceania splashed Nikki who laughed along with them. They were having fun until, Nikki groaned loudly."What's wrong?" Callie asked looking at Nikki confused. Then she groaned too once she saw who was walking out of the bushes. It was the one and only Kai, Oceania jumped and said hi to him happily.

"Wow Nikki, I never thought I'll live the day to see you smile again." he smiled, then winked at her, after he saw she was half scoffed annoyed and got out of the water, Callie followed behind Nikki narrowing her eyes at Kai."Why you here?"Callie questioned Kai who was giving Nikki a intense stare.

"Your hurt." He said in a whisper, Nikki glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest."I'm fine" she gritted, through her teeth. Oceania always had always seen a special connection between Kai and Nikki, right now they were looking at each other as if Callie and Oceania were not walked over to her and poked her side, and Nikki flinched by his touch."He loves her!" Callie and Oceania giggled teasley.

Kai's face went slightly pink,"I'm going now...I was told to check up on you three. Bye Callie, bye Oceania...and Bye my wifey!" He joked with Nikki, which made her get a visible light blush on her face.

Kai soon left flying off, as soon he was out of hearing range. "Nikki he likes you." Oceania teased Nikki, giggling at her embarrassment.

"He's annoying just by looking at him makes me mad." She retorted, as she put her clothes back on."And Nikki likes him.." Callie smiled genuinely, thinking they were perfect with each other."No-" Nikki started but was cut off.

"Don't deny it, I know my best friend and I know you like him." Callie interrupted her, then squeezed the water out of her shirt.

"You don't know the half of it.." Nikki muttered quietly so only she could hear.

"What?" Oceania asked catching some of it slightly."I don't know." She sighed being honest with her friends.

"Let's finish this mission" Callie said, and headed through the water passage.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Back at the guild**

Callie and Oceania walked into the guild and walked into the guild master's office."How was the mission?" asked Xavier looking up from his papers, they handed him a small bag of jewels.

"It went well, Master." Callie answered, shifting on her heels.

Xavier looked around and saw that Nikki wasn't around."And where's Nikki?" he wondered, he was worried about her, this time of year she starts acting distant only he, and Kai knew why.

"She went home, said she felt sick." Oceania answered, Xavier knew that wasn't why.

"You two are dismissed." He answered, while counting the amount in the bag."Callie, do you ever wonder what happened between Kai and Nikki" Oceania asked quietly to Callie who seemed to be staring into the distance thinking.

"I dunno we've been friends for a year. She was one of the first members that joined." Callie walked in step with Oceania."I joined a few months ago, so I'm kinda curious you know." Oceania told Callie.

They came to a stop at a bridge, waved themselves goodbye and took their separate ways home.

Callie wanted to know more about her best friend.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **Nikki pov**

 **Nikki's home**

 _I sat here in the dark, having a bottle of booze in my was the only way for me to drown my did it happen to me? I knew Kai was just as broken as I was for what happened years ago._

 _Memories flooded into my thoughts._

 _"It's almost time" Kai assured me, squeezing my hand letting me know he was here._

 _"I know, but I'm nervous" I whispered softly, as I walked with Kai down the hall._

 _"Don't worry." He said, he was nervous too I could tell by the way I holding his hand. I looked at face and his grey eyes were a light shade of green, telling me he was nervous_ ….

I snapped out of my thoughts, as I heard my bedroom window open. I felt that my cheeks were moist from crying, I wiped them dry and stood up and starting walking over to the window. I didn't need to ask who it was,cuz I knew it was him.

I stopped in my tracks, I could make out his figure in the dark. He stepped towards me, and engulfed in a hug, his face was in the crook of my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around him on instinct, both of us were hurting on the inside. We seemed to be hugging for like a lifetime.

He lifted his head up and looked at me his hand its way to my face and wiped the tears I didn't know were falling. I sat down on my bed as he grabbed my both of my hands in his, he put his head down onto my hands that he was holding.

"I haven't given up...I'm still looking.." he whispered, into my hands.

He got up and started to walk towards the window, where the moonlight was hitting slightly. I stood up and hugged him from behind which caught him off guard ,"Stay with me..I won't be able to sleep tonight."I softly whispered. _I don't want him to leave me...not yet._

"I wasn't going to be able to sleep either." He mumbled, turning around hugging me and lying down in my bed still holding onto me. _It's still there...that feeling we share._

"I was happy when I saw you smile today." I felt myself blush in the dark, at his words. I was drifting to sleep, when he suddenly told me,'he loved me' he said it so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it.

 _I feel safe, I can sleep in peace tonight._

 **Hey guys thanks for reading the story, and yes it's a SYOC. I'm if u are interested pm me and I'll send u the oc form. The first arc is called Kai's and Nikki's past, it will be up to about 10 chapters. Also I'm wanting to use about 25 ocs I'm going to use 5 ocs for the first arc.**

 **Some ocs used**

 **Nikki Itsasuki-my oc**

 **Kai Storm-my oc**

 **Xavier Redwood-my oc**

 **Miku Awkiwa- my oc**

 **Callie/Calypso Cortez- wallflowerpower**

 **Oceania Black-PurpleThorn**

 **Hope you liked it there might be a few spelling/grammar errors I'm using my iPad cuz my laptop doesn't work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just fixed some grammar errors**

Oceania stood outside of Nikki's doorstep, and knocked loudly on her door. At first there was no noise in the house, but then suddenly there were footsteps.

"Nikki, is there someone with you?" She asked loudly, knocking again."I'll be at the door in a minute.." She shouted back, suddenly there was whispers.

Who is in there with her? Oceania thought she stood up on her tiptoes and looked through the nearest window. She saw that Nikki pushed someone up the stairs, muttered something to them. Oceania ducked quickly when she saw Nikki was coming to the front door.

"It's been 3 minutes" Oceania sighed deeply, she was not going to mention she saw someone. Nikki opened the door to see her blushing, Oceania raised a an eyebrow at her wondering why she was blushing."Finally, are you going to let me in?" Oceania asked, studying Nikki's face, she looked rested and refreshed. Nikki nodded and stepped back into her house followed by Oceania.

"What brings you this early around my place?" Asked Nikki calmly, fixing her black locks in a high ponytail. Oceania looked at Nikki"I wanted to ask you something." She whispered softly, as she sat across from Nikki. Then a familiar scent came to her nostrils, she couldn't name the person who the scent belonged to but she knew that they were with Nikki.

"Like what?" Nikki asked, Oceania could hint the small amount of nervousness in it."About you and Kai.." She asked hesitate to see Nikki's reaction. Nikki sat quietly in her seat not saying anything, and seemed to stiffened up.

Nikki looked at Oceania with her cold blue eyes, and stared into her dark blue ones as if trying to determine if she could trust her."I haven't even told Callie yet...but I need to talk to someone about this….or it's going to end up eating me slowly." Nikki whispered as she put her face in her palms. Oceania grabbed her hands, and gave resurgence that she wasn't going to judge her.

The strong unbreakable Nikki, was slowly breaking. It broke Oceania's heart seeing her like this, seeing Nikki crying made her cry along with her, feeling her 's brown hair turned blue indicating she was down in the blues.

"Please..don't tell anyone about this" whispered Nikki, wiping her eyes dry."Don't worry, I won't let you down Nikki!" Oceania perked up and hugged Nikki tightly, feeling happy that Nikki trusted her."So it was him who was here? Is that why you blushing, oh no don't tell me you did the dirty!" Oceania rambled on, trying to lighten up the mood slightly.

Nikki chuckled slightly,"no he was comforting me last night." she smiled warmly, thinking of Kai who made her feel secure."In what way?" And smirked slightly, making Nikki glare at her playfully."I'm joking" Oceania giggled as she spoke.

"He kissed me before I walked over to the door to open it." Nikki said truthfully, making Oceania blush. They would've done something else if I hadn't knocked, Oceania thought.

"I knew you two liked each other." Oceania smiled, nudging Nikki slightly.

"Let's head to the guild." Nikki said grabbing her leather jacket.

 **-:/:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **At the guild**

Callie waited at the guild waiting for her friends to arrive, she saw Kai walking up the stairs."Kaii!" She shouted getting his attention, making him whip his head in her direction.

"Yo?" He waved, and continued up the stairs. She ran up the stairs after him, and grabbing his shirt."I want to talk to you." She whispered quietly only for him to hear."Sure, let's go outside to talk." He said walking down the stairs and outside, Callie hot on his heels.

When they reached a safe distance from the guild, he stopped and sat down on a bench. Callie didn't waste time asking her question."What happened between you and Nikki?" Callie demanded more than questioned, but making him flinch back slightly.

"It's none of your business!" He hissed and glared at her, his grey eyes were a glowing green. Callie flinched back this time, she's never seen him this angry before.

He clenched his fists closed, and he shut his eyes closed tool ."I can't tell you anything ,ask Nikki yourself" he said calming down a bit. Callie was so frustrated, If she couldn't get anything out of Kai, how would it go with Nikki? It would be probably be worst.

"Kai, I'm trying to be there for you and Nikki..But you guys won't let me. It know there's something going between you two!" She stopped noticing she was yelling.

Kai stood up and walked away enraged, Callie groaned and slumped in seat. She blew it, her chances of getting closer were thrown out the window. She felt like she wasn't trustworthy, and maybe that was the reason Nikki didn't tell her anything.

She walked to the guild slowly, dragging her feet with each step. When she finally got to the guild, she saw Oceania sitting with Nikki who was smiling slightly as, the Oceania laughed telling her funny story. Callie looked at Nikki disappointed, Nikki who are felt Callie's stare looked up in her direction. Causing Callie to walk out of the guild, annoyed when Nikki called out after her.

Callie kept walking away, and Nikki was following behind."What the hell is your problem callie?"Nikki shouted angrily, grabbing Callie's shoulder."Don't act like you don't fucking know." Callie scoffed, turning around to face Nikki. Nikki didn't say anything, causing callie to snap.

Callie threw a flying fist towards hitting her square in the jaw, Nikki reacted on reflex punching Callie back. They were both fighting with fists, Nikki threw another punch ,but it was blocked by Callie causing her to jerk back a bit, Callie took this as an opening, punching Nikki in the stomach. There were guild I members were watching but did not separate them. Nikki punched Callie in the face in response, making her nose bleed. Callie grabbed her nose,I but as Nikki breathed in deeply.

Nikki was about to throw another punch me towards Callie, but some strong arms wrapped around her stomach holding her back.

Then Oceania and some other person were holding Callie back, who was really angry at Nikki and wanted to get her back ."Nikki why can't you trust me!" She gritted out, pulling again the people who were holding her back."You won't understand anything." Her voice softening, Kai held onto to Nikki he knew that she wasn't getting out of his looked at the ground, glaring at it then looked Nikki in the eye.

"Then why don't you tell me." She whispered, having an intense staring contest with Nikki."Meet me at my place at eight." Nikki said without hesitation, then Kai whispered in her ear, and before she could protest he picked her up bridal style. And carrying her into the guild's infirmary earning stares from the guild members.

 **in the infirmary**

Kai wrapped Nikki's knuckles in bandages, looked at her happily being in a better mood than last night."I found a trace I just have to look into it more, see if I can get closer." He whispered, making Nikki's eyes light up with happiness.

"Where is that leading to?" Nikki asked, leaning towards him, holding his hand."It seems to lead in a path towards Taigima. If I'm correct...We can go tomorrow towards taigima." Kai said, squeezing her hand slightly. They stayed in silence as Kai cleaned Nikki up, both of them were lost in their thoughts."Kai.." Nikki looked at him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"yeah?" He answered, sitting on top of the bed next to her."What do you want to meet up tomorrow?" She asked, looking up at him."Actually I'm staying at your place tonight,so tomorrow we can leave early in the morning." He said, Nikki didn't argue she just nodded

 **Somewhere around dansani**

Is Callie was now in a better mood, ever since Nikki said would tell her.

Oceania was walking along, they were going to each lunch at restaurant. The bell rang as they walked through the restaurant door.

Oceania smiled widely as she has saw one of her friends from the guild:"Hey Jack, how you doing?" she asked taking a seat the counter, where he was standing behind. His ocean blue eyes looked up as he recognized the owner of the voice. Jackson Lynch he is in his early 20's he wasn't wearing his usual,black shirt and dark brown slack, he was dressed up as a waiter, dark orange hair had some brown shades, it was cut short at the back, messy and has a bit long bangs that covering some of his eyes.

"Not much just working." he sighed as he continued wiping the counter.

"We'll let you be then." Oceania smiled, hopping off the stool and followed Callie to a booth. Jack couldn't help but smile back at her, she seemed so different from the other girls in the guild.

Oceania laughed along with Callie, as Callie joked about the one time when they did a mission to take out some bandits, but these bandits weren't all that scary, they were morons."Remember they tied you to a pole, but they didn't tie it right, they looked away from one to and you got out."Callie said grinning, making Oceania laugh harder."And the leader's face was priceless, Nikki was watching the whole thing calmly drinking coffee in front of them until they started annoying her, and spilled her coffee testing out her waters and the Nikki tied them up and walked away angrily." Oceania forced out, having trouble talking from laughing.

They talked about random stuff that came to their minds, they often talked about the ocean, where they were both raised. Jack was watching them, but mostly Oceania.

"Dude?" Kai snapped his fingers, in front of his face snapping him out of his trance."What?" Jack asked looking away from the booth to face Kai. "We are going on a mission tomorrow" Kai said while, he drummed his fingers on the counter."another thing Xavier put in a team with Nikki,Oceania and Callie." Kai smiled just by hearing Nikki's name, while Jack smiled at Oceania's name.

"What kind of mission?" Jack asked, leaning over the counter whispering. Kai's grey eyes, were and emerald green at the mention of mission. Xavier had put Jack,Callie,and oceania with Nikki and Kai because he thought it would be too dangerous for only Kai and Nikki."We're meeting at Nikki's house, where we will discuss the mission" Kai said, Jack looked at the clock.

It was 6:30 meaning his shift was over."Yo,let me change then we can head to Nikki's house." He said winking at Kai playfully, making Kaij smile a bit. After waiting for 10 minutes, Kai was getting bored. He was dozing off, until the presence of someone next to him made him jerk his head up. It was the one and only Oceania black, who smiling happily, she grabbed his arm.

"So I heard your conversation with Jack, so we're going on a mission together!" she shouted gleefully, earning stares from people in the restaurant customers. Kai nodded in response, she's shouted:"The more the merrier!" making the restaurant owner hush her.

"Dude, I'm back."Jack said walking out employees only door. Oceania was happily dancing around like a child. She saw Jack and linked her arm with him, and linked her other arm to Kai's arm and practically dragged them out the door. Callie had left earlier when she saw Kai enter the place, because she felt bad for snapping at him."Callie left earlier, and I needed someone to walk to Nikki's house." Oceania said walking ahead of the two men.

"Talking about Nikki, I have to go tell about the company." Kai chuckled nervously, scratching the back and of his head. Before Jack or Oceania could say anything, Kai's black wings appeared and he took off.

"Jack!" Oceania squealed, and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into a bakery."Wow look at this one!" She drooled over the cake, it was the frosting color was an ocean blue, it had candy like sea creatures all over the top. She stared at it through the glass window, her face looking smushed for anyone looking from the other side. As much as she wanted to buy it she couldn't, cuz she had no money on her.

Jack noticed Oceania's brown hair turn blue, he asked the cashier for the cake and payed for it."Here you go Oceania." Jack said as held out the cake box for her to grab.

"Yay! I'll pay you back I promise." she said delighted by his kindness and hugged him, catching him by surprise."You don't have to" he said kindly,Jack had almost dropped the cake, but caught it before it hit the ground. Jack chuckled softly at her embarrassment, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

They walked out of the shop, Oceania smiled down at the box as she and Jack walked to Nikki's house.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Nikki pov**

 **Nikki's place**

Kai told me about what Xavier did putting us in a team, because it was dangerous for me and Kai. That meant telling the team the truth behind this mission, I was taking a warm shower to calm my nerves down. I heard someone knock at the bathroom, which probably was Kai telling me to get out because our friends were here.

I got out of the shower, dried my hair with my towel, and got dressed. I walked down the stairs, seeing Callie, Oceania, and Jack waiting in my living room.. I looked at Callie, who was staring at me.

"I dunno where to start.." I hesitated, Kai held my shoulder with his hand assuring he would take it from here.

"It was when the guild still didn't have a lot of members. Nikki joined one day, god she was so beautiful I instantly fell for try after try and after try she finally said yes.." He said smiling at the memory, then continuing:"we dated for a year, then we took the step in our relationship.

After a month Nikki started getting morning sickness, we went to the doctor eventually that was the moment when we knew Nikki was pregnant." He continued on seeing everyone's surprised face, all except Oceania who I had told early in the morning."after 9 months we finally got to meet our little girl Nikkai, little did we know some dark guild had been tracking us.."Kai said and looked at me to continue.

"That dark guild is lead by my older brother Ryder, it was the second day in the hospital and suddenly, people in dark cloaks entered the hospital in search for us. Ryder was after Nikkai since she was half demon and half angel, Kai fought them while I had the chance to run away with my baby in my arms, soon enough I was stopped by Ryder who snatched her out of my arms. I was still weak from the day before I couldn't fight him…." I stopped and looked at the ground, remembering what had happened that night.

 _The rain was pouring down on me as I covered my baby's face from the cold droplets of water. I knew I wasn't going to get far._

 _I was tired, then suddenly Ryder appeared taking my child from my arms, he knew I couldn't fight not in my weak state. I watched Ryder walking away the pouring rain making is figure blur. The day after Kai and I went searched, but couldn't find a single trace of the guild Poison fang. As two years passed we grew apart in a way, but we hadn't given up yet._

"Recently, I've found a trace of Poison Fang." Kai said looking in his pocket, pulling out a map. Callie stood up, walked over to me and gave her a hug, losing parents is painful, but losing a child was like a stab in the heart.

"We're going to help you guys to get your child back." Jack said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I want to meet Nikkai! She's probably so adorable since both of her parents are that." Oceania giggled as she pointed at us looking up and down, with a whistle winking playfully at me. We all broke out laughing, I felt comfortable letting my friends know, i was probably afraid of being judged.

The only problem was my brother Ryder, who had always been one step ahead of us. There was something he was planning, i felt it deep in my stomach. We couldn't track him for two years...why suddenly have we found a trace that only means something is up.

"Nikki!" Oceania said while looking at a photo, which kai handed to her.

It was a photo of me and Nikkai, I was smiling down at her while slept soundly."Why did you guys name her Nikkai."Jack asked looking at the photo, then at me and Kai:"Xavier named her actually." I stifled a giggle, and Kai smiled."Who would've knew the master was capable of naming a baby" Callie laughed quietly, looking at the photo.

 **-:-:-:-:normal pov**

The team said they would leave early in the morning, they all stayed at Nikki's house after having dinner. Nikki went to sleep, Kai following behind her.

"You guys can sleep in the guest room." Kai said to Callie and Oceania, Jack said he would sleep in the living room. Callie and Oceania walked up the stairs to the guest room where there was a large bed in the middle of the room, the room was a sky blue it was originally planned to be the baby's room, but ended up being a guest room.

It was during in the middle night, Jack was so soundly sleeping, when he heard someone enter the living room waking him up. Opened his eyes to see Oceania with a marker,"what are you doing?" He asked half asleep, sitting up in the process. She jumped back surprised, holding her hand to her heart, that was beating really fast.

"Don't scare me like that!" She whispered yelled, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Jack who now alittle more awake who noticed the black marker in her hand, he raised and eyebrow at her.

"Were you gonna draw on my face?" He questioned looking into her ocean blue eyes, she threw the marker to the side and smiled innocently.

"What makes you think that?" She asked innocently, pouting like a child.

She looked adorable in his eyes, making him chuckled softly to himself."If you want to play a prank on someone it should be Callie." he whispered secretly, Oceania gave him a mischievous smile.

"We can totally draw on Kai's 's a heavy sleeper, but we won't get pass Nikki because they are sleeping in the same room.." Oceania said disappointed.

"Get pass me? Go ahead, do want you want to do. I won't stop you." Nikki had an obvious smirk in her voice.

The pair of pranksters smiled evilly walked up the stairs and into Nikki's rooms here Kai was sleeping quietly.

 **How was the chapter? Well there I revealed Nikki's and Kai's big secret...Thanks everyone who sent me a character through pm, they might have not been introduced in this chapter but they will in the next chapters. I'm still accepting ocs! Hoped you enjoyed! The Nikkai ark is just beginning. Also pm me if you have an idea how u would want ur oc introduced, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Jackson Lynch-** **Xxx-LunaRina-xxX**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Villain oc form

**I need two girls and two guys, they're going to be in the poison fang dark guild, they are most likely to appear in one of the big fights in the arc accepting first four PM**

 **Villain form**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearence:

Body:

Hairstyle/ color

Eyes:

Everyday clothes:

Personality:

Magic:( make magic up you can have up to two types of magic,accepting 1 dragon slayer and 1God slayer.)

10 spells:

2suprise spells:

Offence: 1-10

Defense: 1-10

What makes them evil:

Why are they joined a dark guild

Extra facts:( as many as you like)

 **Ill pick the best that I think will go with arc**


	4. Chapter 3

**Poison Fang Guild**

In a empty room, where there was barely any light. The only light was seeping in through the boarded window lighting up the room slightly. She sat there playing with an old stuffed bear, that had a loose arm that was barely attached to the bear's torso, and a missing button eye. She sat in silence, the 2 ½ year old knew if she made noise her uncle would get mad at her.

She has grey eyes that change to blue to grey to green, her bangs covered her eyes black locks fell into waves stopping at mid back , she wore a white long sleeve shirt that looked like a dress on her; she stayed in this room alone, she was a smart two year old and knew what to do and what not to do.

 _Hey teddy how are you today? I'm very good thank you! She smiled warmly as she spoke with teddy through her thoughts_.

The doorknob jingled, soon enough the door opened revealing her uncle Ryder. Ryder had messy dark hair that spiked out in some different directions. Currently he was wearing a white t shirt, and dark jeans he is 24 years old, he has a muscular body and stands around 5'10. Unlike his younger sister Nikki he has brown eyes.

"How's my niece?" He asked as he approached Nikkai, who looked up him."..I'm go-od..unhcle" she stuttered slightly, embarrassed and hid behind her little fists.

 _'Was it her birthday?_ She wondered her uncle hardly let her out of her room unless it was for her birthday, or some other event."Wanna go round town? I'll buy you anything you want." he smiled, she could tell that he was hiding something, but she wasn't going to ask.

Nikkai answered nodding eagerly, before he could change his mind. He started walking out the door, and she ran after him tripping in the process. Ryder glanced at her and narrowed his eyes at her, he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, you clumsy girl." He said coldly, walking ahead not looking back. Nikkai wiped her eyes and stood up, and walked silently next to her uncle. As they passed through the guild hall, scary looking people looked at at her with an evil grin. Nikkai eyes turned a light blue, as she felt scared, she reached to grab her uncle's hand but he put his hand in his pockets to avoid contact with the child of his sister.

 _I wish I could've brought teddy with, but my uncle would have thrown it out._ Nikkai loved being outside,seeing many new things and animals. Her eyes were no longer a light blue, but were a bright green. She was happy, she smiled widely when she saw someone wave at her.

Ryder gave her a cold glare indicating her to stop, causing her to frown and walked with her head hung low. They walked around crowds of people, for a long time making Nikkai tired as she could not keep up to her uncle.' _Why doesn't uncle wait for me, does he want me to get lost?' Nikkai thought._ And indeed Ryder wanted her to get her lost in the crowd, he knew that his sister was going to arrive to town, he looked behind him to see his niece struggling to keep up with him, he stopped as he saw a small stand with candies and toys.

"Nikkai, want some candies and toys?" he asked, he pointing at the stand."Yes please" she said, and ran over to the stand. Ryder took the chance to run off, leaving his poor niece at the stand alone."uncle!" She said as she pointed at what she wanted she hadn't noticed that he was gone."Iil girl, there isn't someone there." Said the stand owner, who seemed like a nice lady.

Nikkai turned around to see that her uncle had disappeared she was alone her eyes seemed to tear up.'I'm not going to cry.' She thought. The stand lady gave her a small bag of candies, and smiled at Nikkai warmly."T-Thank you" Nikkai said gratefully bowing her head a bit.

Ryder and Miranda watched from the roof of houses, and watched as little Nikkai walk around aimlessly. "Randa keep watch, the plan is to lure my sister to us." Ryder whispered to Miranda.

Miranda Matthews is 24, has midnight blue hair that is styled in a waterfall braid, she has dark thunder cloud colored eyes, she wears a White tank-top with a pair of black cargo pants and some boots she also wears a pair of white knuckles gloves and a white bandanna around her neck."Yeah, but that's so boring. Why can't we lure her by force?" Miranda said in a bored tone, as she watched little Nikkai stop, and sat in a bench. Ryder knew Miranda got bored easily, she would probably end up doing something else instead of his plan."Because as you said there is five other people with her." He said sternly, gaining a glare from Miranda."Does it look like I give a fuck." She answered rudely, glancing at him slightly.

 **the Sacred Soul team**

"Nikki why did you let them?" Kai whined like a child, as he followed behind Nikki. Oceania stuck out her tongue at Kai mockingly."Because last night you pushed me out of my bed." Nikki answered, the others laughed,there was a new addition to the team.

Vincent Brooks is 20 years old, he wore steel toed biker boots, black jeans with a black long sleeved shirt with a grey t-shirt over it that has a red dragon, black gloves,black leather vest, and black face mask,he wears a dark camo has straight black hair that covered his left eye, and both his ears.

"It twas beautiful, you were lucky enough to have such art on you face." Oceania said with a giggle, while Jack cracked a smile. Kai threw his arms in the air dramatically:"They were squiggly lines a mustache and a dolphin" he said experasted, Callie chuckled,"That dolphin was pretty awesome." They currently were walking in the streets of Taigima, where there was people everywhere."I didn't expect you guys to come here. Why you guys come to Taigima anyway?" Vincent asked, he bumped into them when he was coming back from a job."We have some business here to do." Jack answered, while Kai kept pestering Nikki.

"We are on a mission to find Nikkai!" Oceania said in whisper yell, earning a confused look from Vincent."Nikkai is Nikki's, and Kai's daughter" Callie explained she told him the story that they told them.

"We'll split up that way we can cover more ground." Vincent said, he looked around and saw that he and Callie were the last ones. Nikki and Kai had left the group a few minutes before, and so had Oceania and Jack they had gone in a different direction."I didn't notice they left." Admitted Callie, face palmed. After fixing her headband in her hair, she and vincent walked into crowds of people.

Nikkai was lost she didn't know what to do. She sat the bench with her knees to her chest, Nikkai looked a saw strange faces as she tried to find her uncle in the crowds. She was scared, when some stranger sat on the bench she ran off.

Lurking in the shadows was Randa followed behind Nikkai making sure none of those six people got close to her. Oceania was looking around for any signs of a dark guild nearby. The sacred soul team were searching for the actual dark guild instead of the child,they didn't know that she was wandering around.

"Gosh, seems there is no sign of a dark guild some-" she was cut off by some people passing by, this city was often packed with people. Jack pulled her close, so they would take up less space."We should ask around and see if any city folks maybe they know something." He suggested, noticing the small space between them.

His face blushed slightly, he looked down at Oceania and noticed she wasn't paying attention to him but a little girl who was walking around alone."Let's go!" She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him. She pulled him through crowds, snaking around groups of people, stands. As they got closer to the girl the more she looked clearer, Jack finally noticed why they were after her. She was like a mini Nikki, which only meant that she was Nikki's and Kai's daughter. They were a few feet away from her, when a women came to the little girls aid.

"My child! I've been looking everywhere for you." She faked the frown on her face, Nikkai looked up at her confused."Randa?" She asked quietly, Miranda gave her a small glare. Oceania saw the exchange, and asked the little girl;"Is that you mom?" When she knew the answer was no, Nikkai shook her head no. Making Miranda snap giving up her facade."You little brat" she snarled angrily, as Nikkai stepped back afraid. Oceania grabbed Nikkai and ran as, Miranda aimed to attack."Dark gravity!" Shouted Jack, as he held out his palm towards Miranda, it made Miranda gravity heavier. Miranda smirked at him,"I knew you were going to do that." she smiled evilly, as she forced her palm facing him, the gravity didn't seem to hold her as she pushed herself to move her body."Cellular disintegration" she sneered.

Jack held his side, as he felt a burning sensation within his ribs. His pained expression, made Miranda give him an evil grin. Miranda had disintegrated one of his ribs with her magic, she wanted to give him a taste of her magic. Oceania saw Jack's pained face her eyes widened, then took over, the gravity was no longer holding Miranda back, she got ready to attack again.

"Sea monster slayer: Shriek" she screamed angrily, as water came out of her mouth . This attack was similar to the dragon roar, or the Devil's rage, the attack had send Miranda was pushed back by the force crashing into some stands. People started running and screaming in panic.

Jack saw how Miranda was going to attack again, as he threw another attack on her."Locus!" He shouted, Miranda had become trapped inside the invisible box he had made."Oceania get out of here with Nikkai!" He said with a small grunt, as he stood up. Oceania grabbed Nikkai catching her by surprise, she gave one last look at Jack and ran off.

"I'll find the others! Stay safe!" She shouted over the noise, making sure Jack could hear her. When Oceania had rounded the corner, she saw that the invisible box broke. _'Take care'_ she thought as she ran down the streets.

Nikkai stayed quiet in Oceania's arm she felt somewhat safe with her.

 **With Vincent and Callie**

"There's a racket in that direction." Vincent said surprised as he and Callie ran out of the shop they were in, they were asking the owner if there was a dark guild around. Before they could get specific location of the dark guild, there was a huge explosion that sounded from blocks away." There seems to be a fight going on. Let's head over!" Callie shouted as they ran in that direction, suddenly there was another explosion coming from a different direction.

The duo hesitated then decided to go different ways."Good luck!"

They shouted in unison wishing each other luck. Vincent seems to get closer and closer as he got pass running people, that were coming from the battle that was going on. As he got nearer he saw it was Jack fighting a women who possessed the guild mark of the poison fang guild. Jack seemed to be in pain without having any visible physical bruises, but inside his body he was in pain.

"Construct Axe" said Miranda as her left arm took shape of an axe. She was about to attack Jack but Vincent had blocked with his scythe, that he requiped in the matter of seconds. Miranda was getting more pumped with energy as she fought Vincent."Well well you not going to get far." Miranda laughed harshly,"I can read your thoughts, and I know what you're going to do;You simply won't do.." She mocked him as she picked her nails, dodging all his attacks."Or do you want a taste of my magic? Just like you friend over there?" She suggested, looking over his shoulder to see Jack; who was gritting his teeth to hold on to the pain.

Vincent took a swordsman pose, as he requiped his twins eternal blades.'Clear your thoughts...Let your body do the work' Vincent thought, he had his violet eyes closed so when he opened them. He was determined to take her down, Miranda could no longer read his thoughts.

She smirked as he lunged at her, as this fight was getting more intense.

 **Nikki and Kai**

"Little sister you make laugh" Ryder laughed coldly, he clearly knew he was pissing her off."Come out you Bastard!" Yelled Kai who had his fists balled up, he was beyond pissed off."I am just a mirror image of myself I'm not really here." He said mockingly, Nikki was beyond breaking point.

"Shadow Devil Slayer: Rage!" She shouted at the mirror image of her brother, but it did no good as the shadows struck another building making it crumple in the process."Our battle is not to fight here, but some other time," He said coldly glaring at her, then adding with a smirk.

"You might want to worry about your friends right now if I were you." He chuckled before disappearing, as blue specks of magic made his image fade away. Nikki fell on her knees and swore to fight him."Kai let's go".whispered Nikki and stood up her feet"Guys" Callie called out from the crowd, making them jerk their heads in her direction.

They ran to her to see what happened, she didn't say anything motioned for them to follow. They ran pass stands, and finally made it to where Vincent was helping Jack up. Jack held onto Vincent for support, he looked up and saw Nikki and Kai.

Miranda was gone, Ryder had needed her for something and she had left after casting a spell on Vincent to confuse him, that gave her an easy escape for her.

"Where's Oceania?" asked Jack, stepping towards the pair of parents."We haven't seen her at all." Answered Kai and helped Vincent with Jack, from when he stepped forward he stumbled a bit. Jack clenched his fist shut:"She had...Nikkai.." He muttered, making Kai and Nikki ask many questions."Vincent, you and Kai take Jack to a clinic or something and stay there, while Nikki and I look for Oceania" Callie said as she and Nikki ran off, the guys nodded well two of them while Jack was protesting on going to look for Oceania.

At the end of the day, Callie and Nikki had come back with no Oceania, they felt that something was up.

 **Poison fang guild.**

Nikkai once again sat in an empty room, this time she wasn't alone a certain brunette was laying in the bed unconscious.

After they had 'escaped' Miranda, Ryder appeared knocking out Oceania and took them to the guild hall where she locked her in the room with Nikkai. Nikkai saw as she was stirring in her sleep, before roughly getting up scaring Nikkai in the process."Where am ?" She sat and asked Nikkai, Nikkai looked around, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, uncle say I need to stay here" Nikkai whispered," please be quiet. Uncle get mad if he hears noise." she added quietly grabbing her teddy bear.

Oceania nodding understandably, she stood up and sat next to Nikkai."You look like both of your parents" Oceania gushed quietly, as she fixed Nikkai's hair. Nikkai's eyes widened, she had never met her parents.

Her uncle told her that they didn't want her, she didn't believe him and often wondered what her parents were like."Mommy?Daddy?" Asked Nikkai looking unsure as she looked at Oceania.

"Your mommy is nice and caring, and misses you." Oceania sat in front of her sitting legs crossed in front of her. Nikkai's eyes brighten up, turning a bright shade of green making Oceania smile as she noticed that her eyes changed colors like Kai's did."Your eyes change color on you feelings, which are like your daddy's." Oceania whispered softly, caressed her face.

Oceania saw the little girl light up, she seemed lonely. _How can an uncle do that to his own blood? What kind of sick bastard would leave a child like that, in a dark room.?_ Oceania studied the room, there wasn't much to it, it had an old bed with covers that didn't looked like they been clean, a small bookshelf that looked like it would collapse it had books here and there scattered around the shelf.

Oceania noticed the bear in Nikkai's grasp, that she hugged to her chest smiling."I..want to see mommy, and daddy" Nikkai whispered with a yawn, she had the most adorable yawn. Nikkai rested her head on Oceania's lap, slowly falling to sleep."will I be able to see mommy and daddy?" Nikkai asked quietly, Nikkai wanting to know if she would be able to see them. Oceania knew she would, she stroked Nikkai's hair;"You'll see them when this is over." She said reassuringly, Nikkai soon fell asleep moments after.

 **I need villains! The villain oc form is the chapter b4 this one. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've been sick lately, so that explains why the chapter is alittle late. Still accepting ocs good guys and bad guys**

 **Miranda Matthews -** **klbubblepop786**

 **Vincent Brooks- stigma13**

 **Ryder-My oc**


	5. Read not a chapter

**Please be patient with me guys I'll try to get the the next chapter posted this week. I've been having technical difficulties with my internet and iPad problems.**

 **Also I still need villains so send them in**


	6. Chapter 4

Jack had woken up, the night before seemed like a blur. He could remember that Oceania was missing when he sat up. He saw that his friends were sleeping around in different parts of the room. Callie and Nikki were sleeping on a red couch they slept in a sitting position, they leaned on each other's back for support.

Vincent was quietly sleeping in a chair in the corner on the far side of the room, and Kai was nowhere to be seen. He no longer felt in pain, he reached his hand to his side he didn't find anything wrong with his side;it felt easier to move today unlike yesterday.

After getting up and stretching, he walked out of the small room and into the small kitchen. He looked out the window wondering how Oceania was, he got startled when someone entered the kitchen."Glad you're awake." Jack turned around to see Kai behind the counter.

"Where were you?" Asked Jack, leaning against the counter.

"I went to the angel realm, I needed to rest over there for a bit." Kai explained, Jack nodded understandably. Since Kai was an angel he often had to go the angel realm for his magic replenish, yesterday he had used a lot of his magic in order to heal Jack.

Just like celestial spirits go to the celestial world that is what angels do too.

Jack was thinking of going to look for Oceania, Kai seemed to notice by Jack's facial expression that he was going now."I'll go with you." Kai whispered, Jack nodded and grabbed his backpack.

The two partners had left without saying goodbye to their friends, they walked through alleys. Jack was alert watching his surroundings, while Kai on the other hand was walking with his head in the clouds.

The alley had water on the concrete ground making some splashing noises here and there and there. They had been walking around aimlessly, they were being followed Jack seemed to notice and kept following behind Kai."Jack...you saw Nikkai yesterday right?" asked kai stealing a glance behind him, stopping waiting for an answer."She is a cute little girl, she was lost and Oceania saw her first and dragged me through the crowd to get to her." whispered Jack stopping next to Kai. Jack saw the longing look in Kai's eye. Kai wanted to see her and hold her make her feel safe.

"We'll find her" Jack said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder reassuringly. "She's quite the cute thing isn't she. Ryder won't let me have some of her blood, I would love to hear her cries of pain and agony." A feminine voice said walking out of the shadows, showing a crazy grin on her face. Of of her hands held a red glowing bubble as she walked towards the duo. Her outfit showed a lot of skin, a dark purple bra and panties along with some dark purple stocking over that wore a purple skirt with iron blades on the lining. Also some iron gloves with pointy fingers to spill blood.

The two partners looked down at her small petite figure, Kai was angry just by looking at him anyone would know he was angry. "Where the heck is your guild?!" Kai said menacingly, taking a step towards her. He had his fists clenched as he angrily looked at her. "I am not to say that classified information to any of you." she laughed, as her grey eyes stared into Kai's raging green eyes."But since Ryder forced me to come after you. I will tell you since we will not fight until later which I guarantee will be a fun battle with all the blood spilling everywhere..fufu" she chuckled as she threw a small folder at them, she had that wicked smile. Jack picked up the folder and checked its contents, she smirked and started walking away.

"If that's what you needed then I must be going, Also my name's Lilith so next time you know my name." and with that she disappeared. Kai had calmed down a bit after she left."does it actually have the location of the guild?" Kai asked looking at the contents of the folder, his eyes widened as he took it in."Yes it does" Jack answered with a smile, the duo ran through the alleys.

They were on the right track this whole time, on the map it had all the alleys that led to the dark guild. After running to the location and watching the guild's activity, they made their way to the motel they were staying at.

 **With Nikki, Vincent, Callie**

"Seems like Kai and Jack left early" Vincent noted, he had searched the motel room for Kai and Jack and had not found them."I figured they would." Nikki added as she sat down on the couch beside Callie.

"We should wait here, they work best together." Callie mentioned as she took a drink of her coffee. Vincent nodded and had pulled out a book and had started reading, he had sat down in an armchair across the room. Callie started small talk with nikki to keep her distracted by the looks on her she was on the verge of getting up and leaving.

"What was kai like back then?" Callie questioned, a smile spread on Nikki's face as she remembered how Kai was.

"He pretty much was the same, although he was more fun back then whenever I was down he would come to my side and take me out on adventures." Nikki smiled widely, as she recalled the memory"...my brother and my best friend said that Kai was a bad for me and wasn't my type. I knew that Kai wasn't bad, like yes he has his moments when he pisses me off. But I felt special around me he made me feel loved again, me and Ryder had lost our parents when we were little, our mom died to an unidentified sickness, while my dad left us a few days after her death. I was ten when it happened that is when I met my best friend Raiden, ever since that day I was always a bother to Ryder he never cared about me since then, and I always seeked comfort from anyone.

Years passed and Raider and I were old enough to join a guild and we decided to join Sacred Soul during those years Ryder had been part of a dark guild and didn't tell me about it…" Nikki paused for a bit as she balled up her fists.

"I met Kai and hung around him more as I felt important to him..Raiden later confessed to me that he liked me and I told him that I didn't feel the same..h-he disappeared for months, it was around the time me and Kai were dating, man he avoided me whenever he saw me. Oh and my brother hated Kai and I never found out the real reason behind it. And when I ended up pregnant my brother tried to kil me"Nikki glared at the ground, as she squished the life out of a pillow.

Callie sympathized her from all this that happened to her, Callie put a comforting arm on Nikki.

"That is when he revealed that he was in a dark guild which made me so mad, and what hurt me the most is that my best friend had joined it. After Nikkai was ripped away from my life I decided to push everyone away even if it meant pushing the father of my baby right now isn't the time to be moping around my sad past it's about getting Nikkai back!" She shouted determinedly, throwing a fist in the air.

"We are going to get her back no matter what!" Callie shouted also suddenly motivated, copying Nikki's actions."For Nikkai!" Shouted Vincent who also had heard the whole conversation."We won't back down.." Callie encouraged,"We won't give up.." added Nikki as they all stood around the room."We will get injured ." continued Vincent."Cause we are in Sacred Soul and we'll fight with our all!" They shouted in unison.

 **Poison fang guild**

The floor creaked welcoming the feet of the visitor as he walked down the hall as the the keys jingled which each step he took. At the end of the hall was a brown door that was locked in case they wanted to escape. He stuck the key in the lock and opened the door as he smirked.

"Oceania is your name right?" He asked already knowing the answer, Oceania glared at him as she stood up."I'm taking that as a yes...names Raiden and I'm not going to hurt you. Nikkai have they done anything bad to you?" Raiden asked as he kneeled down to her level and placed a hand on her head. Nikkai shook her head no and hugged Raiden,"Sorry I was gone for a long time." He said as he comforted her.

Oceania looked at Raiden he had medium length blonde hair that was slicked back, as parts of it fell over his green eyes. Oceania studied him before asking him what he meant."Ahh...I Guess I'll tell you. Me and Nikki were best friends before she met Kai.." He paused and looked at Oceania, he leaned against the wall.

"I thought you were bad, since you know you're in this guild." Oceania assumed as she sat across from him, while Nikkai sat in his lap hugging his arm."I joined this guild in order to protect her." He whispered, as he looked straight ahead avoiding any eye contact, he was never able to tell Nikki about this."Are you helping us break out of here?" Oceania said out of curiosity, as she stood up from the ground. Raiden looked up at her,"I'm not letting a pretty girl like you stay in a dump like this." he said with a smirk.

"How are we going to leave?" She said dodging his compliment, as she felt it was important to plan the escape."First I have to check what the other Royal 5 what they are up to tonight and I'll be back in an hour and I'll bring you two food as an excuse to come up here." as he sat in a thinking position." Royal 5?" Oceania questioned confused in what he meant by that.

"There is 6 of us we are at the top of the guild. I'm the one they call 'The King of Lightning' Then there's 'The Shadow Queen, The Ice Goddess, The Blood Priestess, The Queen of Manipulation, and then there's Nema the Invisible Queen' who I'm worried about."

He said with a serious expression, Oceania eyes widened a bit at fact that their at the top which can only mean that they are strong."How can I trust you? How do I know that your not doing it for Ryder.." she asked sharply but quietly, Raiden looked into her blue eyes and talked with full sincerity." I care about Nikkai and I want her to meet her parents, I've been making sure that no one lays a hand her. I was the one who took care of her when she was baby." He said as he looked at Nikkai with a smile as she smiled up at him."Raiden!" Someone shouted from down the hall as their footsteps got nearer. Oceania grabbed Nikkai from Raiden as he stood up quickly and out the door slamming it in the process causing Nikkai to flinch in Oceania's grip.

"What do u want?"Raiden growled to the person next to him, he voice was like venom different from the voice he talked to Oceania with."He wants you at his office." She purred in Raiden ear, she was making this difficult for Raiden since she is invisible."Put your clothes back on Nema." He glared at no one in particular.

This women was completely invisible unless she's wearing clothes, no one can't see her body, face or anything but with clothes on u can tell where she is."Why Raiden don't you want to play with me?" She asked in a seductive tone as Raiden clamped his eyes shut and walked down the hall. Nema still following him. After the footsteps were long gone Oceania asked Nikkai if she trusted him, Nikkai answered with a big smile.

"If you trust him why shouldn't I." Whispered Oceania to Nikkai, who rested her head on Oceania's lap. Time had been passing by as Oceania told stories to Nikkai. The locked door opened suddenly revealing a rushed Raiden as he told the two girls to hurry up. Oceania got up grabbed Nikkai quickly"We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Raiden snapped as he checked outside the door."The whole guild will be after us soon!" He shouted as he grabbed Nikkai as she was peacefully sleeping he carried her in a piggy back position.

"I'll stay in the front and will attack any one that is heading in our direction."Oceania said as she ran ahead of Raiden, poison fang guild members started coming down the stairs that were down the hall.

"Shit" Raiden mumbled quietly, as he ran behind Oceania who had her attacks planned out"Sea Monster; tentacle spears" she shouted as she thrusted her right hand towards the enemy as blue magic circle appeared and multiple spears charged at the enemy at a quick speed, catching them all off guard.

One of the enemy made a huge stone wall to prevent them from passing, Raiden and oceania jumped over without a sweat."Oceania make him aim at you so he gets distracted." Raiden whispered as Oceania nodded in response."Hey u dumb guy that was crappy next time make it higher."Oceania said teasley, as she made a childish face at the guy who she had pissed off. The guy prepared for another attack, as Raiden sneaked up behind him with a flick of his wrist there was yellow lightning hitting every one here except Oceania and Nikkai. With that Nikkai had woken up her grip tightening on Raiden.

"Nikkai we need you to stay quiet and to hold on to Raiden." Oceania whispered, Nikkai nodded in response.

They ran attacking wave after wave of enemies. The waves of enemies stopped coming after they were halfway out of the dungeon/basement of the dark guild."What's going on?" Oceania whispered as they hid behind a large crate, as five enemies shoved a woman roughly, who was chained up. The women's black locks covered her face.

Oceania then recognized her scent and it was Nikki herself, as she fought against the five who had the chains on her."It's Nikki!" Oceania whispered furiously, as she saw her friend being pushed around. Oceania attempted to get up, but Raiden held her arm to stop her from leaving. Nikki disappeared into a dark hallway, as footsteps came their way they ducked just in time."Nema and Amelia come with me. I need you two to break my sister, make her get all her anger out cause then we'll be able to get the hatred out of her body, and to summon the demon inside her that has been feeding off her hatred for me." He chuckled darkly, as Oceania pulled a disturbed face.

"Leave her to us." said Nema as the floating clothes left in the direction Nikki was dragged off to. The other women in the trench coat and tight black leather suit had long black hair and had really dark eyes followed in the same direction."The three of you do whatever you want with the remaining four." He said with an evil grin, he dismissed them and the women left in different left in the direction where Nema and Amelia had headed off to.

 **Kai and Jack vs The Blood Priestess**

Kai and Jack were in a room, they were confused cause earlier they had been fighting the enemy in the main guildhall and were suddenly teleported here into this room.

"Welcome my dear guests." Said a familiar female voice. Kai recognized the voice as she showed herself to the duo."Lilith." Muttered Kai as he took a battle stance, while Jack stood back. Since they always went on jobs together Kai will do most of the fighting while jack points the enemies weakness. Lilith smirked as she was ready to attack, Kai prepared as well as he followed lilith's movement.

"You know it's pretty nice having the opportunity to fight me you know." She said in a cocky tone, she held a small knife in between her fingers. Kai watched as her movements, as jack studied her appearance she had jars of red liquid that were on her belt along with many small knives.

She threw the knife in Kai's direction as he dodged it in time as he jumped to the side."Fallen Angel Knight: requip armor." Kai shouted as slivery steel armor covered his upper body, armor and face his green eyes glowed out from the eye slots as he glared at Lilith.A blue ripped cape hung from his shoulders down to his back.

He wore blue loose pants that wore partially covering his lower body,the armor he wore had a gold lining. He had a shield in his left arm and a sword in his right hand as he took a threatening step towards Lilith.

Lilith smirked as she attacked him."Blood Slicer!" She jumped up as a sharp weapon made of blood formed in her hand as she prepared to bring it down on Kai's head."Kai don't let her cut you! If you lose any blood she will be able to use your magic against you" Jack shouted from the sidelines.

 **Thanks everyone who have sent in a character I will give credit to the makers of villains in the next chapter. There might be some mistakes, hoped u liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

**There might be some errors, besides that i hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Callie and Vincent vs Miranda and Yuki**

Callie and Vincent were on one side of the room while the enemy was standing on the other side.

"Well, shall we get started?" smirked Randa as she inched towards Callie. Callie studied her carefully as she too inched towards Randa."Why not? I've been itching for a fight." responded Callie with a smirk.

That triggered Randa to begin the fight, Randa lunged at Callie swinging her hand which quickly constructed into and axe, as callie avoided the attack quickly by jumping back, but unfortunately for Callie she didn't notice the upcoming attack that Yuki cunningly was about to deliver."Ice God's: Verdict" Yuki murmured under her breath, as she created a massive block of ice in her hands and prepared to smash it against Callie from behind.

Vincent had caught onto her quick, but secret attack."Requip: Frozen Pride!" he shouted as he quickly moved with his shield of freezing ice, to block that incoming attack from hitting Callie. But sadly Randa had knew what Vincent was going to do as she shattered Vincent's shield, the remaining pieces falling to the ground before disappearing. Vincent got the full hit from Yuki, as he pushed Callie out of the way.

Randa laughed menacingly as he collapsed onto the ground, he groaned in pain. Callie looked at her injured friend as she prepared a spell. Her fist were covered in water, as she as did the sea god's strike. As she repeatedly punched Yuki around, Yuki covered her fists in ice as she went at it with callie. Miranda jumped into the fight, and constructed her hand to a handaxe and was preparing to strike callie for behind, this time callie saw it coming, and grabbed yuki's wrists and shoved her to miranda. This caused them both to topple onto the ground, callie ran over to vincent and helped up to his feet.

"You ok?" she asked in concern, vincent answered with a nod. Yuki got off of miranda."Watch where you're going Yuki!" miranda fumed as she pushed herself off the ground."No, you watch where you're going." Yuki glared at randa annoyingly, she prepared for her next attack towards the duo."Ice God's:Ire" yuki held the hand in the arm ' ,as a disc of ice was formed in the palm of her hand.

"Copy Cat: Yuki" Miranda smiled menacingly, as she became a spitting image of her partner. Pale skin, black locks of hair, same icy blue, and same clothing; which was a white robe with black pants. "Ice Gods:Ire" she said, when a disc of ice appeared in her hand. Vincent shouted:"requip Eternal flames- twin chakrams" he hand two swords in his hands, ready to to fight these two ice mages."Water trident." she muttered as her water trident appeared in her hand and prepared to fight.

* * *

 **With Raiden and oceania**

"Oceania i need you to stay here with Nikkai, while i go look for my friend who will be helping us." Raiden said quietly as they snuck around some crates to hide, oceania looked at him with uncertainty at first, but then nodded in assurance. Raiden ran off in the opposite direction from the way nikki was dragged of to. Nikkai sat in a crunched position, scared of the situation. Oceania sat down next to her, comforting the small girl with a hug.

"Some-one is coming and its not Raide-n" Nikkai said in a stuttered tone, nikkai felt the presence of the person before oceania was able to. Oceania motioned the girl to stay put. Nikkai stayed in her crouched position, and before oceania could peek to see the person."I know you're there so either come out, or i blast that stack of crates you're hiding behind." the male voice said demanding.

Oceania didn't hesitate and walked out from behind the crates. The man stood at around 6'1, his face covered by a black skull bandana and a pair of black sunglasses, the cap he was wearing forward casting a shadow of his face."I suppose you are one of those intruders, or the prisoner that escaped." he walked towards oceania slowly. Oceania examined him and noticed no visible weapon on him. She crossed her arms and stared at him with curiosity;"I don't know what i am exactly, but im guessing im the prisoner." Oceania responded unsure."Ok, come with me the easy way or hard way." he said and stopped in front of Oceania. Oceania took a battle stance, stepping away from him.

"Hard way it is."he responded quietly, as he followed her movements."Chain-Make: Restraint" multiple chains left his sliver magic circle, and wrapped themselves around oceania knocking the air out of her lung _s,_ making her head all woozy and dizzy. "I don't want to hurt you, so please forgive me.. I can't have Ryder mad at me." he said calmly, as he walked towards Oceania. Oceania struggled a bit before giving up, the stranger looked at her with sympathy, he didn't notice that his chains had a strong grip around oceania. "You don't have to be one his puppets" oceania panted out, due to the lack of air in her lungs."You dont know whats it like, being in a dark guild it does things to your mind." he whispered softly, as he punched oceania in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"I am really sorry." he said once more, releasing Oceania from his chains, and catching her."Oceania?!" he heard a younger girl's scared voice. He turned around and saw a small girl peeking from behind the crates."Come out, i'm not going to hurt you." he said softly, so the girl would come closer. Nikkai walked towards him, and her eyes widened as she saw Oceania on his shoulder."Please, leave my friend alone." Nikkai said in a pleading tone. Nikkai was nervous, she didn't know what to do without Raiden or Oceania. The stranger crouched down carefully making sure not to hurt the girl who he was watched him, trying to figure out his intentions."Im JC, dont be scared." he said softly again attempting not to scare the girl."I'm Nikkai.." she whispered softly, shy and nervous she reached out her hand to him, which he took. JC had never seen this little girl in the guild and wondered why a little girl would be in this awful place, but realized ryder really is a heartless jerk, this girl wore an old long sleeve shirt that looked like dress on her. His blood boiled seeing a child like this, Nikkai looked like a sweet child.

"Hey!Step away from Nikkai!" a familiar angry voice roared from behind him."Raiden." JC responded in a firm tone."Nate, get Nikkai." raiden said to his friend Nate.

Nate had a lean muscular body, he had a really harsh scar that traveled from his jawline to his neck that disappeared into his clothes. He also had dark purple hair, that seemed black at times, it was long and shaggy. He had radient peridot green eyes, he wears a black tee and some loose combat trousers that was kept tight with a plain black belt. A dragon fang hanging from the chain on his neck, and a green bandanna around his wrist.

JC stood defensively in front of Nikkai, no one knew that he really loved kids. "What do you want her for?" he said with a threatening glare at Raiden.

"I want to keep her safe." Raiden said less angrily, as Nikkai ran to him and hugged him, then went to hug Nate. "We are trying to keep this girl safe, so she can finally meet her parents." Nate said, he patted Nikkai's head gently. JC was confused he didn't understand, what these two guildmates were saying to him."Why is she here in this horrible place?" he asked, raiden looked down at Nikkai."I still don't know why, but ryder is her uncle, and he stole her away from her parents when she was born." Raiden said taking a deep breath. JC wanted to be like his guildmates, and do something good for once.

"I'm going to help." JC told the duo, who nodded to his response."What did you do to Oceania?" Raiden said demandingly, glaring at JC."I knocked her out, I didn't hurt her." JC responded calmly, and handed Oceania to Raiden instead, who carefully carried her on his back and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Alright lets get going." Nate said, as he carried Nikkai in his arms. They walked through many halls when they heard shouting and felt the walls shake one in a while. Nate could sense someone related to Nikkai on the other side of the door they stood in front of. The three men prepared to enter through the door, JC this time was carrying Nikkai, and opened the door, when Raiden and Nate ran through. The people fighting inside stopped for the sudden door opening. Inside was Kai and Jack and Nema who was still wearing clothes and her location was visible. Kai had seemed that he went through hell as there was cuts here and there, and Jack had a few bruises that were visible. Raiden fixed his grip on oceania so she wouldn't slip off his back.

Jack noticed the unconscious girl, and instantly got pissed that someone had hurt his crush."What did you do to her?!" he shouted angrily walking towards Raiden. Kai noticed Raiden and got angry also, taking a long look at him before glaring."She is unconscious, and she is fine." he said firmly, while Nate watched Nema so she wouldn't make any sudden movements."Where is she?!" Kai demanded as he took threatening steps towards him. Raiden and Kai had never seen each other, eye to eye."I'm not the enemy." Raiden responded calmly, and that's when Nikkai ran inside. Kai saw her right away, as he felt multiple emotions seeing his little girl."Nikkai that's your dad." Raiden and Nate encouraged the small girl. Nikkai looked at Kai and ran towards him happily. The moment was so touching they forgot about Nema, who was nowhere to be seen since she had become undetectable to her lack of

clothes."Such a cute father and daughter reunion, but too bad it's going to end soon." she said mockingly, Nate had found her location to be able to move Kai and Nikkai out of the way."I got her. You guys get out of here, now!" Nate yelled, as he prepared to fight the invisible mage."I'm counting on you!" Raiden shouted with a smile. Raiden ran out the door, still carrying oceania on his followed behind with his daughter in his arms, she held onto him tight and she felt safe in his followed behind them in a rush."JC, I need you to look for the others." Raiden said as he directed JC down the hall to their left.

JC ran down the hall in a rush disappearing in the distance."Raiden, where's Nikki?" Kai asked Raiden who was focusing on their surroundings, before heading down a dark hallway."Ryder had her chained up, and brought her through this hallway." Raiden said angry at how ryder treated his own sister. Kai seemed to get angry at what Raiden said about Nikki being chained up. Jack seemed to be quiet this whole time, still annoyed that someone was carrying his crush. Oceania slowly started waking up, her eyes fluttered open."Oceania!" Nikkai whispered loudly, with a smile."Nikkai, what's happening?" Oceania questioned, as looked around."We're looking for Nikki right now." Kai hushed, as they snuck through the dark halls. Nikkai accidentally touched one of Kai's injuries that was on his shoulder. Kai hissed as the wound started to sting, he felt a warm liquid run down from his shoulder to his arm. Nikkai was handed over to Oceania, who was now fully awake, and on her own two feet."Here, take this." Raiden tossed a roll of bandages at Kai. Kai took it and wrapped the wound up and stopped the bleeding.

"Kai you need to go to the angel realm and heal. Because if your body takes too much damage they won't let enter you due to breaking rules." Jack argued with Kai, Kai crossed his arms across his chest."Screw them and the not leaving until my family is safe, and far away from this dump." He responded angrily, before following Raiden down the hall. Jack was worried for his friend, he wasn't going to be able to change Kai mind. Nikkai watched her dad with curious eyes, as she saw his grey eyes ignite to an emerald green color. Oceania was determining to find the rest of her friends, but her hands were tied with the current situation. Oceania had to protect Nikkai, and this time she was ready to fight anyone who wanted to catch her by surprise.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the basement area of the dark guild.**

"Still not going to fight back? Pathetic scum." she spoke darkly to the figure who was lying on the ground, battered and bleeding from the corner of her mouth. The figure chuckled softly, attempting to sit up, but got a kick to the stomach. Nikki was not going to give in, she wasn't going to be showing the pain that she felt. That angered the two women in front of her, one was wearing a black trench coat, and a underneath that was a tight black leather suit."Nema wasn't much of a help, that's why Ryder switched Nema with you Lilith. Also the reason you got randomly teleported here." The one named Amelia explained to her partner."Fine by me, i'm going to make her suffer." Lilith smiled sickly.

Lilith pulled a dagger from her belt, and played with it in between her pointer finger and her index finger. She walked around Nikki's figure. Nikki watched her closely ready for anything that might be coming at her. Nikki had chains around her wrists, she decided she was just going to tire them out before she makes her move."What a sweet child she is..Such a cute thing. It makes me sick seeing things like that." Lilith started with a sweet tone, as it turned into a disgusted tone. Nikki was getting a little angry, and was giving her a murderous glare.

Lilith knew she was getting a reaction from Nikki and continued with her twisted sense of humor."After i'm done with you, i'm going to do the same to that little brat." Lilith continued menacingly. Nikki jumped up and hit her with the chains that held her hands unable to punch; Lilith jumped back avoided Nikki's attack.

Amelia prepared an incoming spell; "Dark ecriture: Pain!" Amelia shouted, as dark lettering appeared on Nikki's arm. Nikki was bearing the pain she felt, and when she couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out a screams of pain, that echoed in the room. Nikki was determined to get up and fight. Lilith pulled out two daggers and threw them at Nikki who staggering to get up. One of the daggers had cut Nikki's cheek, and the other one she manage to block with the chains that kept her wrists together."Blood slicer" a sharp weapon made of blood. Lilith was ready to cut her, as she lunged at Nikki. Nikki prepared to go into her shadow form, when lilith was inches away from her. Nikki went into her shadow form, avoiding the attack completely. The chains that were on her wrists clanked on the stone floor, Lilith studied her surroundings.

Nikki had jumped out of her shadow form as she prepared to attack Lilith. Nikki had completely forgot about Amelia, who was about to get her from behind, in which she successfully did knocking Nikki off her feet. It was a strong blow that she took, that it caused her body to hit the wall. Amelia smirked, as she watched Nikki struggle to get on her feet. "Its two against one weak, broken mother. You would have been a bad mother anyway." Lilith laughed wickedly, and inched towards her again.

 **Nikki pov**

 _Maybe they are right...I wasn't ready to have a child._ I felt a dark presence in my conscious say to me.'Why let them, do this to you? You clearly have the upper hand.' it said. I felt that i was in a dark place, i looked around and saw no one. Not the two bad women, nothing."Who are you?What do you want!" i yelled out to the pure darkness. There was no answer at first, then i felt a presence behind me, i turned around and i saw nothing.'I'll help you defeat these worthless humans, but all you have to do is shake my hand.' it whispered in my ear. I heard whispers all around me, saying over and over again.' _do it_ ' or ' _Its now or never'_. "I accept." i said as a shadowy hand reached my hand which i took, and i shook it. The last thing i know i was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

Lilith delivered a kick to Nikki's stomach, and Nikki coughed up blood. Amelia had noticed that Nikki had grinned. Nikki was not herself anymore, but the demon that had awakened. It had delivered a punch to Lilith's stomach, causing her to tumble backwards."Ghost Dragon:Roar!" Amelia had a white tornado of magic come out of her mouth. It had jumped out of the way, and ran at Amelia in a fast speed using a shadowy fist to hit Amelia."Worthless humans. Always so vulnerable." the Nikki's voice had become emotionless, and cold.

"Who are you?!" Lilith questioned demandingly."Aratos. And have made a contract with this person." Aratos said menacingly, as he took a weapon out of Nikki's shadow. Lilith threw a bunch of jars of blood on the ground, preparing her next attack."Bravo." Ryder clapped, as he entered the room. Aratos took a glance at him, and prepared to attack. Ryder's footsteps echoed through the room, as he walked to Aratos. Amelia and lilith stood back, watching their master closely.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Aratos, taking a few steps back from Ryder."Ryder, and i have a deal for you." Ryder stood inches away, from Nikki who was currently Aratos."Hell no, i'm not someone to be bossed around. I follow no one. This girl is just my tool, nothing more." he shouted at ryder and swung his weapon. Ryder smirked and laughed darkly."More like you've become her 't you want a body for yourself, and not share with that girl. And all we have to do is remove you, from her soul and then put your soul into a small girl, who is more powerful than a devil and an angel." Ryder said in a persuasive tone, catching the demon's attention.

Aratos had lowered his weapon."How exactly?" Aratos questioned, and dissolved his shadow weapon. Ryder snapped his fingers and Amelia had placed a dark ecriture on aratos arm."Pain and suffering." Aratos had fallen on his knees and covered his ears, and screaming in pain.

He heard ringing sounds that were hurting him.

 **Back to Callie & Vincent vs Yuki & Miranda**

Callie and Vincent had YuKi and Miranda cornered. Yuki and Miranda, did a unison spell causing an ice storm, knocking Callie and Vincent off their feet. Callie covered her face with her arm, she was wide open she could not see them. The door bursted open and revealed a man with a mask.

Callie saw him enter and prepared attack. The ice storm had cleared up, and Miranda and Yuki were gone.

"Damn Ryder teleported them away." he muttered lowly. Vincent had his sword drawn, ready for anything the stranger were to try."Come with me. I know where your friends are." JC bored said, as he walked out. Callie and Vincent followed behind him, not fully trusting this man who might be leading them to a trap. On their way there, they met another man.

"Im Nate and he is JC" Nate introduced himself to Callie and Vincent.

 _ **Sorry i didnt show much of their fights.**_

Ryder gave a hard kick in the stomach, and soon enough Nikki had gained conscious, and control over her body. Her body was weak as she was barely conscious, Ryder had her chained up again, each wrist

had a chain that connected to the gave the ok to Lilith and she sunk into a puddle of blood. Amelia continue to torture Nikki with her dark ecriture. Nikki was faintly trying to get out of the chains ,but it was no use the chains were preventing her to use her magic. Lilith had jumped out of a different puddle of blood that was right in front of where Nikki was. Ryder smirked as Lilith jumped with her bloody sharp weapon in hand, ready to strike Nikki in the of nowhere someone had jumped in front of Nikki. It was Kai, but his attempt to cover Nikki failed as Lilith's weapon cut through both of their abdomen.

The chains on Nikki disappeared, as her limp bloody body fell on the ground beside Kai's body. Kai hugged Nikki tight next to him because she had already blacked out. Kai faintly heard screams and shouts as Oceania ran over to them to aid them before he blacked out.

"We need to get to the guild NOW!" she yelled angrily, and worried for her friends. Ryder whispered something to the two women and they disappeared when they teleported away. Raiden grabbed the small girl and held her face to his chest, so she wouldn't see all the blood, and her parents. Jack was covering Kai's wound while Oceania aided Nikki."They are going to be fine!" Jack told Oceania firmly, so she would calm down.

"Oceania come and take care of Nikkai. Stay with her in the hall." Raiden said quickly, as oceania ran to the hall crying, her clothes got a little stained from the blood of her friends. Nikkai was confused and nervous, because of how all the adults were , Nate, vincent and callie found Oceania in the hall crying as she gripped nikkai tight. Callie saw the blood on Oceania and ran inside the room to find it a disaster. Raiden knew they needed medical assistance asap."What happened!" Callie shouted angrily, seeing her best friend like that.

Callie had deadly glares directed at Raiden. Jack told her what he knew, JC and Vincent had picked Kai up carefully, and Jack helped keep the wound covered. Nate, and Raiden did the same with Nikki, carefully getting them out of there. The thing they found strange is that the guild was dead empty..They rode a carriage back to Dansani, it was the fastest ride ever, only because callie threatened the driver. When they got to the guild they bursted through the main guild doors, causing everyone to look."Where's Ashley?!Someone please get her quick!" Oceania screamed, and searched with her eyes for her. They headed into the infirmary, people sending glares to the three unknown men.

Xavier came out of his office;"Whats all the yelling about?" he stopped when he saw Oceania. "Master Nikki and Kai are severely injured. We need ashley right now!" she responded quickly."Oceania, go change then come back." Callie rubbed Oceania back comforting her. Oceania nodded and left the guild quietly. Nikkai held Callie's hand, her eyes changed color to a shade of blue she was nervous.

Xavier walked down the stairs to Callie, and saw small Nikkai hiding behind Callie's leg. Xavier saw the visible injuries on callie and sent her to the infirmary. Xavier crouched down next to the little girl."Hi, my name is Xavier." he kindly said, and he smiled. Nikkai stood there quietly looking at him, she saw the kindness in his eyes and hugged him.

"Ashley head to the infirmary." Skylan Kessinger called out to a blonde girl known as Ashley Walker. She was slim and stood around 5'4, she had a voluptuous and curvy body. Her hair was long and was a golden blonde, that stopped just above her ankles.

Her long hair was in a ponytail that was tied with multiple clothing was a light blue crop top that shows her cleavage and her bare belly, with dark blue leather pants tied with a gold belt, with brown boots. She ran up the stairs and into the room, where she told everyone to leave.

Raiden, Nate, JC saw the looks some people were giving them and they decided to step out. Xavier looked at Raiden, with a grateful smile, which Raiden responded with a nod. The quietness in the guild hall was so quiet that the steps echoed. Nikkai ran to them, Raiden stopped and patted Nikkai's head."Can you put proper clothes on her? Nikkai ill be back later." he looked at Xavier as he spoke, then nikkai nodded. He slicked back his hair with his hand and walked out with JC and Nate.

* * *

Raiden stood with Nate and JC, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag, before he puffed out the smoke. JC asked for one too, and leaned against the tree."What will you guys do?" Raiden asked, as he took another puff of smoke.

JC hand pulled his bandanna down to his neck to be able to smoke."I dont know yet. If they accept me. I might decide to join." JC responded quietly, as the smoke left his mouth when he spoke.

"Im staying here." Nate answered, as be studied the calm area where they stood a good distance from the guild.

Raiden looked up at the darkening sky as he through on what he should do."We didn't find out, what Ryder wanted Nikkai for." Raiden thought outloud, catching Nate's attention.

The wind rustled the leaves that hung from the tree branches, some leaves dancing out the branches being drifted into the darkness. Raiden had decided he would leave to search for answers, and to find Ryder.

Ryder wouldn't have gave up that easily, he was just as stubborn as nikki."I don't know. Next morning i'll decide on what to do." Raiden said. He had put out his cigarette and had laid down on the soft grass under the tree.

JC stood up and walked away, threw the cigarette down and put it out with his foot."I'll be back later." he said and disappeared down the trail that led to the guildhall."Life has an interesting way of leading us down a road someone would rarely take, but sometimes it ends up being a good thing." Nate had honestly told Raiden, with those words Raiden kept thinking back to the first time he decided to protect Nikkai.

The small memorable and touching moment, made him crack a smile.

* * *

Xavier had entered the infirmary, to see his children unconscious and bandaged up. Ashley finished cleaning up, and examined the pair one last time before she gave the results to master Xavier."Master, they need to rest for a day or won't be able to go on jobs at least 3 or 4 days after they wake up." Ashley answered before xavier even asked the question.

"Is someone going to be watching them?" He asked, and sat down on the chair on the left side of the small room, that was next to the door."Yeah, i'm going to be watching them, along with someone." she answered, while taking at look at Kai and Nikki. Who were breathing softly and steadily."Come on master. Lets let them rest for the night." she said and opened the door for the master to walk through.

"Yes. Let's go get something to eat." he suggested, took one last look at them before walking out."Yes master, I'll prepare your favorite!" she gave him a small smile before heading to the counter.

The guild members were curious of Nikkai and approached her with a kind smile.

Skylan Kessinger was 17 year old, he had black hair with a purple tint which was short and loosely curled, soft green eyes,pale skin and stood around 5'7. Skylan wears a dark purple pirate jacket with black cuffs and trim along with a white shirt with purple buttons, jeans and some black combat boots."Hey!" Skylan joyfully said as soon as he saw the small girl.

Nikkai was nervous since most of the guild members were crowding her. "Guys and gals, dont crowd her." Xavier commented, his words made people back away a bit; giving Nikkai some space to breath."Master, who is this little girl?" a guild member asked, this guild member is Zack Orion.

Zack had light brown skin; he stood around 6'0, he had an athletic build. His black messy and yet wild spiky hair, was a bit long that reached his back, and his eyes were and ocean clear blue.

He wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames, but it had blue lines on his sleeves and the bottom. Has the sacred soul symbol on the back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands ,a red T-shirt with a with a. wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed.

"Well, this is Kai's and Nikki's daughter…" Xavier didn't even finish talking, because of everyone talking.

"She is so cute" or "What?!" of course everyone was surprised no one knew about little Nikkai. Xavier motioned them to settle down and to be quiet."She's the new member of our family!" he cheered, also along with some other people in the guild. Nikkai was introduced to mostly everyone, she loved it here, but she really wanted to see her parents. Skylan played with the small girl who seemed to be sad."Nikkai, what's wrong?"he asked quietly; taking a seat next to her at the bar counter. Nikkai looked up at him, he saw the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I want mommy and daddy." she sniffed, resting her head again on the bar counter."Well, they are resting;they will wake up in two days sweetie." Ashley comforted Nikkai from behind the counter."Ashley, can you get two bowls of candy, a cake, and two milkshakes? Please.." Skyland begged Ashley, who smiled and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen."You and I are going to have a eating competition" Skylan gleefully tilted her head to the side confused, Skylan caught on and explained to her. Nikkai's eyes shined with excitement after he explained."Im going to win!" she said determinedly, with a determined face.

"Trust me Nikkai. I'm going to win, and im not going easy on you." Skyland grinned, he was glad that nikkai forgot about her parents for now. Ashley set down the plates in front of the two, and Skylan counted down."Go!" they both grabbed their plates and began eating quickly. Nikkai's eyes sparkled with excitement with each bite she took. The guild was cheering and having fun, enjoying the company of the small girl.

* * *

Jc stood outside the main door of the guild, debating whether or not to enter and ask to join. _'Let's go in!'_ he thought determinedly.' _But what if i ruin everything?Then ill leave and disappear.'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a certain brunette.

He looked at her sad ocean blue eyes, he felt awful for knocking her out back at poison fang's guild."Oceania, I wanted to apologise for knocking you out." he confessed sincerity, and bowed down his head. Oceania's brown hair was still damp from the shower she took at home, and was in new fresher clothes."Don't worry about it. I don't hold grudges..often." she half smiled, looking up at him. Jc looked up at her face, and saw that she was a trustable person."Do you think I'll be able to join the guild?If not it's cool." he asked quietly, looking at the door to her. "I don't want to be a waste of space.." he muttered to himself as if telling himself to stop and just to leave.

"Sacred Soul is for people who need a new start. Who want to get rid of their past selves. Yeah of course you can join! The more the merrier the master always says! Come on…" she trailed off not recalling his name."JC" he responded quietly. She linked his arm with her and opened the door to the guild and entered, with a very uncomfortable JC. Some of the guild members piercing glazes made him want to leave.

Even if he wanted to Oceania wouldn't have let him. She had an iron grip on his arm, refusing to let go. He looked around the guild and saw a pretty girl who caught his attention as they walked up the stairs to the master's office.

She sat at a table laughing with another female member of the crew, while a guy next to her had a book and was reading paying no mind to the conversation. He snuck one more look at her before heading into the office."Master, this is JC and he wants to join!" Oceania cheered, letting go of JC letting him relax a bit."Ah, Jc do any of you friends also want to join?" Xavier asked dropping his pen on the table, and looked up at him."Nate, i think he is. I don't know about Raiden." Jc answered, studying Xavier's features.

Xavier pulled a folder out from his desk drawer, and walked over to JC. JC outstretched his hand to take the folder."Just fill out your name, and just basic information." Xavier mentioned, handing the folder into to JC's waiting hand.

"Welcome to the guild." Xavier smiled and patted JC on the back. "Can you help me remove my old guildmark, master?" Jc asked quietly, xavier nodded his head yes. Oceania watched as JC slipped his leather jacket off, and pulled off his shirt. Revealing his toned abdomen, his lower abdomen was was wrapped in bandages. It made Oceania wonder, while she stared at him. When she noticed she was staring to long she blushed in embarrassment. Not that she was checking him, just observing the area wrapped in bandages.

"I'll wait outside." she excused herself, walking out."JC, this is just going to feel like a bug bite." Xavier said, cupping his hands over the symbol of poison fang that stared at him with a venomous glare."Alright." he answered, as he felt a sting on his shoulder blade. The gold glow of the Xavier's magic disappeared after 2 or 3 minutes."Thank you." he said gratefully, slipping his shirt back on. And putting his leather jacket back on.

"Your welcome. Anytime you need anything, you can come talk to me." Xavier suggested, offering a kind smile."Will do master." JC felt different from his interaction with Xavier, Xavier acted as a fatherly figure and cared for his well being. While Ryder treated him like an object that follows orders, and that he can treat like shit. Ryder had stepped on him for the past 4 years, pushing him into doing things he didn't want to do.

The thought brought him to his senses, and he walked out of the office without another word.

* * *

There he was looking at the whole guild from the second floor. People sat in small rectangular tables, interacting with one another.

Many sat in groups when some sat at a table by themselves. Oceania poked his arm with her pointer finger, getting his attention, he directed his gaze on her."JC come with me to the bar counter." she insisted, nudging him forward. She didn't mention anything about what she saw.

"You're going to love it here. Its really fun once you get used to everyone." Oceania whispered excitedly, she was practically jumping with excitement. He smiled, but of course it went by unnoticed since his face was covered.

"Oceania after i fill this do I hand this too? He asked following behind her."Ashley. She's the one at the counter,and the one to put on the insignia on you." Oceania responded, as she took a seat at the end of the counter. He took a seat beside her and opened up the folder, and started filling it out."Jean Carter? Oh thats what JC stands for." Oceania mused quietly snapping her fingers in realization, peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but just call me Jc." he said quietly, filling out the rest of the sheet, as quickly as possible."Ashley! Over here!" Oceania yelled across the counter, to get the blonde' attention. The blonde looked over and hurried, JC looked around while Oceania talked to Ashley. He saw Nikkai with cake smeared on her cheeks and on her hands. She was currently fighting with a guild member, over a piece of candy.

"JC where do you want the guild mark?" Ashley asked once again, finally getting his attention."Sorry, um here." he answered and pulled off his Jacket for the second time today; he lifted the sleeve of his t shirt.

Ashley looked at him with a small smile,"Color?" she asked."Dark Blue. Thanks." he answered. She stamped him, the was the crash of plates. They snapped their heads up to the direction and saw Nikkai trying to get the candy from the guild member."No it's Mine!" the male held the candy out of her reach,sticking his tongue in process."Well, i have to go break that up." Ashley laughed nervously, hurrying over.

"I'll be going. I guess i'll see you tomorrow." Jc stood up waved goodbye, and left the guild. Oceania saw Jack walk over and took a seat next to her."How are you?" he looked at her tired eyes. She shifted in her seat."I guess i'm just a little tired." she admitted taking a small sip of juice. Jack was also tired it had been hours since they got here. The sun was already setting the light coming from any windows was slowly fading.

"Nikkai!" called out Zack who was currently across the room. Nikkai looked up in curiosity, having a lollipop in her mouth."I challenge you to a rock paper scissors game." Zack challenged, as he made his way to her."She is probably going to beat you." Mindy laughed.

Mindy Apple is very busty and thin, pale skin,She has platinum blonde hair that goes down to her waist and is in two high twintails, her hair goes down to just below her chest.

Her beautiful big Emerald green eyes, when the sun's light reflected on them they were a bright gold.

She's wears a white tee shirt with a red tie with black jean shorts with black flip flops."Or will she?" he question."Jack, don't you think Nikkai going to win." Oceania asked, as zack explained the rules to Nikkai showing her how to play.

"I wanna play!" Emma Junaru jumped up from her seat and ran towards the counter.  
The fair skinned girl has a light tan, she has wavy blonde hair with deep dark blue tips, she had her hair down.

Her Almond shaped eyes, deep dark blue in color.  
A dark blue and black plaid flannel long sleeve t-shirt ,the sleeves often rolled up with a lighter blue undershirt, A short jean skirt with black leggings, with lighter blue high tops . Often wears silver stud earrings, and a simple silver chain necklace with a shooting star on it.

Mindy grinned and so did Emma as they prepared to have their own game of rock paper prepared their fist ready to start, Zack laughed.

"Bet Emma is going to win." he chuckled. Mindy eyebrow twitched in annoyance."Bet your going to kick his butt!" Mindy teased, and encouraged Nikkai to beat Zack."Ready…" Ashley started looking at Mindy to Emma and Zack to Nikkai."Go!" she smiled, as they went at it.

"Go Nikkai" cheered Oceania, when she won the first round."Come on Emma." teased Mindy, as she threw rock the same as Emma for the third time. Emma threw paper when Mindy switched her strategy to scissors. Emma focused more, she threw scissors and Mindy threw paper. With a small yes they continued.

Zack threw rock and Nikkai threw paper, beating him once again. Currently it was 3 to 1.

"You know sometimes when kids are young they are automatically have a strategy." Ashley noted, Oceania looked at her confused."I mean from what i heard about " she covered her slip up of intelligence. Oceania shrugged it off and watched the pairs.

"Its nosy in there isn't it?" Raiden asked they stood outside the guild hall."Yeah it is." Nate agreed quietly. He crossed his arms across his chest. Raiden turned away, the looked over his shoulder to Nate.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before disappearing into the darkness.

Leaving Nate by himself to enter the guild alone.

* * *

 **Zack Orion- Lewamus Prime 2016**

 **Emma Junaru-JackHaris**

 **Nate-stealthincarnate**

 **Skylan-Aviator Capi**

 **JC- Hiya!**

 **Mindy-Starburst278**

 **Ashley Walker-Readingandgames1995**

 **Villains**

 **Amelia Blackheart-Readingandgames1995**

 **Lilith Krane-Mischievous Whisper**

 **Yuki-Naterthegreater**

 **Miranda-klbubblepop786**

 **Nema-Purplethorn**

 **Sorry for making you guys wait alot.**


	8. Chapter 6

Nate entered to see people playing around with Nikkai.

Nate went up the stairs quietly, and into the office without catching any attention from anyone.

"Welcome to my office." he welcomed with a warm took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Xavier's desk.

"I want to join." he cut to the chase."Ahh..Yes. JC told me that you would. And i suppose your name is Nate?" Xavier talked filling out a few forms before looking back up at Nate.

"Yes." he answered, as he snuck a peek at the form he was filling out. 'Damage Costs' it said.

"I heard you're a Soul Summoner.." Nate acknowledged, and studying xavier's features."Ahh..Yes i learned it from my old man. He was last to have this magic and he passed it down to me. Well its a really rare type magic, i haven't met any else that has this magic." Xavier explains briefly.

"Anyways, time to get you settled in." Xavier smiled, handed him a folder. There was a knock on the door."Come in." Xavier answered while, Nate worked on filling out some papers. Zarafina Kara Avianna Santos most likely known as Zara.

She strolled into the room, her striking blue cat eyes searching the office. Noticing there was a former dark guild member in the room.

Her long curly coal black hair was in a ponytail, she stood 5'6 she was a bit chubby. She has smooth russet colored skin, a few visible scars on her arms and legs, and on her chest.

One of her arms was covered in tribal tattoos, that her matte maroon, turtle neck sleeveless crop top showed. Shes wears some black leather skinny jeans with wedge light brown ankle boots.

"Another one really?" Zara crossed her arms across her chest.

"Zara, what can i help you with?" Xavier asked as Nate finished his papers.

"I came to say that i don't like the idea of having former dark guild members in the could bring problems, and he could be a spy for that guild!" Zara glared at Nate with her cat eyes.

"I don't trust You." she said coldly and bluntly.

Nate stood up,"You don't know me, or what my life has been like. Yes i understand that you don't trust me, but i am not a bad guy." Nate spoke honestly, looking straight into Zara's cat eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip. Nate shrugged her off and walked past her, leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

"Zara, what did you need me for?" Xavier asked taking a seat behind his desk.

"Ah, yes. Another fight broke out in the guildhall. And also Miku asked me to deliver this envelope to you." she said and handed the envelope to Xavier.

Xavier opened it and read the contents in the letter, and his eyes widened with shock. Zara looked at her master with a perplexed face.

"Master?" she asked, a smile creeping onto his lips."My kids are coming to visit in a few days." he smiled, he hasn't seen his kids in 3 years from the last time they visited.

 **There was a loud crash in the guildhall, things breaking and crashing into the wall.**

Zara walked out of the office, and saw everything a mess. Xavier followed right behind, once he saw the mess.

"Do you guys not know how to act like adults? Nikkai acts more mature than any on you." Everyone stopped fighting, taking a look at Nikkai who was slurping a chocolate milkshake, and was watching them with amusement.

"Sorry Master!" said everyone in unison."Listen up. In a few days my kids are coming to visit and i want everyone on their best behaviour." Xavier announced before heading back to his office.

Zara walked down the stairs and sat at table next Oceania."How did the fight break out again?" she asked, knowing Oceania was a big part of the cause of it."Zack wouldn't accept that he loss to a little girl, and i got mad. Mindy and Emma started with argument before battling it out they ended pulling me into the fight. It escalated quickly, soon everyone was fighting." she explained briefly.

* * *

 **Next day**

Nate was here in the guild talking quietly with Raiden, from a distance Zara observed.

When everyone left the guild last night Raiden decided to talk to Xavier. In the end he joined the guild.

"Seems pretty empty" Nate noted, taking a small look around the guild noticing members scattered around sitting at tables and some were out on jobs.

"Oceania told me that they were going to shop for clothes for Nikkai." Raiden remembered, placing a hand on his chin thinking.

Jack walked over to Nate and Raiden and sat across them."Hey guys. So how you guys like it here so far." Jack commented, looking at them.

"Seems a lot more lively than from the last time i was here." Raiden mused quietly."So you were here before?" Jack asked curiously.

Raiden scratched his neck;"Yes i was member before." Raiden answered. Nate saw Zara's observing stare from across the room."Where JC?" Raiden asked Nate suddenly remembering his absence.

"Don't know. He said he was going to explore around and get used to the place." Nate recalled earlier that day.

Zack walked over to the table taking a seat at the table next to Jack."Damn really quiet today huh?" Zack acknowledged.

"Most people are out on jobs." Jack answered.

"Yeah we noticed that earlier." Raiden muttered, Nate nodded in agreement.

"What kind of magic do you guys use?" Zack asked leaning in closer, Raiden stretched."Guess Mine." Raiden challenged Zack to guest.

"Umm..let me think." before he could even guess, Ashley interrupted him."Raiden means god of lightning, therefore he is a lightning magic user...Or so i've heard" she said shifting her eyes from them.

Raiden raised an eyebrow at her amused, when he noticed what she said. It went unnoticed by the rest, she blushed in embarrassment and rushed off.

"Hey Nate, want to go on our first mission together?" Raiden asked, turning his head to Nate."Yes." Nate slightly smiled, they got up and heading to the request board. They scanned the board with their eyes, and grabbed the one that said retrieve stolen item from the Dark Guild Silver Serpent.

"We'll see you guys later." Raiden waved goodbye.

"So where are most of the girls." Zack asked Jack.

"Some are out shopping for clothes for Nikkai." Jack answered, shifting in his seat."How are Kai and Nikki?" Asked Zack clenching his fist tight.

"They are resting, Ashley says they should be up tomorrow." Jack said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Whoever did that to them will pay! I swear if i ever see them i will hurt them!" Zack shouted angrily, slamming his fist on the table."Very one wants to make them pay." Jack quietly said, as he glared at the table.

* * *

 **At a store in the center of Dansani**

Emma, Mindy, Callie, Oceania, Nikkai, and unfortunately Ethan Junaru was dragged along by his twin sister Emma.

Ethan was the Male version of Emma. He has a lean muscular body, is fair skinned but was currently covered by a light tan. Tousled blonde hair with dark blue tips, his eyes matching the dark blue tips of his wore a flannel, long sleeve t-shirt that is light blue and grey plaid, his sleeves were rolled up, and he keeps it unbuttoned to reveal a simple dark deep blue shirt. He wears jeans and grey high tops. He wears a simple gold necklace, with the charm of an open carries around a leather satchel slung over his shoulder, that is filled with books.

"Why did i have to come?" he asked quietly as the girls looked at clothes."Because you said you had no plans." his sister said with a cheeky smile.

"Well i'll be here on this bench, and i'm going to be reading." Ethan announced pulling a book out of his leather satchel.

Emma rolled her eyes and heading towards the group of girls."I found this cute ruffled blue dress!" Oceania squealed, showing Nikkai the dress, who smiled.

"I found this outfit." Callie held up a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of blue shorts, and a ruffled green shirt.

Mindy showed the girls a white sundress;"This is pretty." checking if it fit the small girl."i think this would fit her also. Looks really nice with this black ruffled skirt, and this white shirt that has nice patterns on, and these nice shoes. Ooh and this black vest." Emma looked through the clothes rack, grabbing each item."Which ones should we buy?" they wandered in unison.

"How about buy them all?" Ethan suggested, not looking up from his book."Check the price tags. 200j 100j 300j 400j 340j that's about 1,340 jewels. Callie and I are going to put 500j, and you and Mindy will put 500, and then Ethan can put the 340 ." Emma suggests to oceania who nods in agreement. They each put their share and then Callie and Oceania went to buy the things.

"Don't you think she needs a haircut? Her hair is pretty long." Mindy noted, Nikkai's black locks of hair reached her butt."I think that's a good idea."Emma agreed. After they finished there, they made their way towards the hair salon that wasn't too far away.

The girls chatted as Ethan was walking with his nose in the book, Nikkai skipped around beside them.

* * *

 **In the infirmary**

Nikki shifted in her sleep, before feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Her eyes fluttered open by the small pain, she looked around and saw Kai in a bed not to far from hers.

"Damn.." she muttered quietly, looking at her abdomen that was wrapped in bandages.

"Talk about timing." Kai chuckled, and she looked over at him.

"Have you seen Nikkai yet?" he asked her his eyes beaming with excitement.

"No, i haven't." she whispered, something about her was different but she couldn't figure what it was, she just felt different.

She must have zoned out because kai was talking to her, she could faintly hear him. She looked down at her lap, thought really hard her eyes widened when she thought about the past events. The door opened revealing Ella Thane, and Ashley who were surprised they were up, they noticed Nikki's face expression.

"Something wrong?are you hurting?"worried Ashley as she rushed over, Nikki shook her head no and gave her a small smile to her.

"We weren't expecting you two to wake up, till tomorrow." Ella confessed, had medium length dark grey hair that's in ponytail, she stood around 5'5. She wears black combat boots, camo cargo pants, a black button up shirt, also had a black compound bow on hanging on her back.

"Where's Nikkai?" Kai asked, sitting up from the bed.

"They took her to get should be back soon." Ashley smiled, putting a tray of food on the table stand next to Nikki's bed.

She started eating quietly, Kai noticed she hasn't said anything."I'm going to the angel realm, so i can heal faster. Thank you for healing me Ashley." he said thanking Ashley, who smiled and told him its was no problem.

He stood up and walked next to Nikki's bed, and planted a kiss on her forehead; he walked out of the infirmary.

"Nikki you seem a bit off." Ella noted, taking a seat on her bed."Nothing is wrong i'm just thinking about things."she answered continuing to eat her food in silence.

"How you feeling right now? Does anything hurt?" Ashley asked as she checked Nikki temperature."Can i get out of here yet?" Nikki asked, standing up and stretching out.

"Not yet. Let me just cast a healing spell on you then you're out of here." Ashley placed the palms of her hands in front of Nikki's injured areas and whispered a healing spell, the glow of her magic disappearing after a minute or two.

"I can head out now?" Nikki asked, feeling better then before."Yeah, but if it starts hurting again. Just come and find me." Ashley suggested, cleaning up the beds and heading out.

"Lets go." Ella smiled, opening the door and heading out. Nikki followed behind her taking a look around the empty guild."Where's everyone?" she asked, and Ella explained briefly, Nikki nodded understanding.

"Something wrong Nikki?" Ella asked studying the expression on her face."No..I was just thinking about my brother." Nikki confessed, before walking out of the guild.

Ella called after her but Nikki ignored her, and kept walking.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia**

"Sou where's your sister?" Kaz asked his partner, they had lose a 9 year old in the matter of 4.5 seconds. They had set a record, last time it was 2 minutes."She was here a second ago." Sou looked around, finding no trace of his little sister."Im back." called out a female voice from behind Kaz and Sou.

Sou Tsubaki wears a black, leather jacket that has a fur collar and white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Sou wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, a chain around his neck,with a white skull-shaped charm. Sou has black spiky hair, and red eyes, he has a lean muscular body, and stands around 6'0.

The 18 year old shifted his gaze to Kaz who stared at him back.

Kaz also known as Kasper. He's 6'0 muscular and lean, has spiky black hair a long bang stretched across his eyes were an amber color, and were an almond shaped. Kaz has a light caramel skin tone.  
He wears a black sleeveless hoodie with the guild mark on the back; he wore no undershirt, black cargo shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Let's hope she doesn't notice." Kaz whispered to Sou, who nodded in agreement. Olivia looked at her two partners who were whispering in secret.

She's 5'6 with a athletic curvy figure and tanned skin. Oliva Holyfield has long black hair that flows down and stops mid back. She most of the time she keeps it in a ponytail. Her cerulean eyes shone with happiness.

She wears a blue tank top with a black sleeveless jacket and black capri pants and black converse. Her jacket has an ice blue lightning bolt on the back.

"You guys where is Sukki?" she asked looking around in their surroundings.

They froze in silence, and said nothing."I leave you guys alone for 1 minute and you guys lose her." She face palmed."Livia please don't be mad at us." Kaz begged Olivia.

"We gotta find her soon. We came here to take out some bandits." she reminded them. It took them a few moments to remember."Oh shit!" They shouted in unison and ran out of there and into the woods.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the woods**

Sukki was tied up, and over the shoulder of a long bearded man, there was 5 other bandits. Sukki had rosy pink eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream for help."Our master will be pleased with this girl." One said, and the others laughed.

"She will a decent servant. Don't you think?" another one asked, he was carrying a sack of stolen goods. As they walked they felt that they weren't alone and stopped to check the surroundings. She saw her older brother Sou hiding in the shadow of a tree, since he was the Shadow god slayer.

Olivia and Kaz were sitting in the trees waiting for the moment to strike. Sou gave a sign to his teammates with his hand motions.

"Who's there?Show yourselves!" The bearded man yelled, the wind silently rustled the crispy leaves. Kaz was pretty quick on his feet, he jumped down silently. Kaz had hit the one with the sack of goods he hit his head knocking him out. A hand like shadow was making its way to one of the bandits ankle.

One of the bandits noticed and pulled out a gun and shot many times. Sou shadow hand retreated, they followed the movement. They didn't notice Kaz and Olivia behind them.

"Hyoton: Water Shark Bullet" she fired a shark shaped bullet of ice, and propelled it by shooting high pressured water out of her palm. She knocked two of the guys down. Sou and Olivia, and Kaz have always worked well together due to the fact that they were quiet, and could come up with a plan without speaking to each other when they were in battle.

Kaz prepared his spell. "Dragon Soul, Dragon's Blaze" he said under his breath. He got a dragon snout, and a firery breath attacked the guy who tried to run away. This strong attack caused some of the trees to catch on fire. The guy who held Sukki was scared and put her gently on the ground.

Sou had created a massive shadowy wolf and its red eyes glared at the bandits, the bandits knew what was coming and ran the wolf chasing behind them, breaking the trees in its path.

"Sukki. Next time you are staying at the guild." Sou finalized."I agree with sou." Kaz added. She pretended no to hear them."Im sorry i didnt get that, I dont speak idiot." she said smirking at the two."Looks like you do. Its takes an idiot to know one." Kaz grinned triumphantly. Oliva was putting out the fire that Kaz had started. Kaz and and Sou looked at the mess, there was an ice shark deep into a thick tree.

There was a path of fallen trees that were broken in half because of Sou's shadow wolf that was still active creating a path of broken trees. And Kaz fire was still burning some trees while Olivia was putting it out with her water."Sou you forgot to make the wolf stop chasing them." Olivia reminded him, hearing the distant screams of the bandits."Oh, yeah." he remembered, and clutched his fist shut making the shadow wolf in the distance disappear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR FOREST!" The village chief screamed, he had heard the ruckus and came to see what happened.

"ITS A SYMBOL OF THIS VILLAGE!" he got on his knees and started bawling. Kaz walked over o him and gave him the sack of the stolen goods."Chief. We are truly sorry." olivia apologized to their client. He handed her an envelope, and mumbled something about sending a complaint letter to Xavier.

"We might have gone overboard." Kaz stated once they were a distance away from the Chief who was trying to water the broken trees."No kidding. Xavier is going to kill us." Olivia face palmed.

This trio was known for being destructive when they did missions, and often got scolded by Xavier. "You guys don't think things through." Sukki added."And you don't think at all." Sou teased ruffling her blonde hair up. They all cracked a grin, except sukki.

"You guys always pick on me." she huffed walking ahead of them."Well honey, you are always trying to outwit us." Olivia noted."I learn from you smartasses." Sukki revealed. Another reason these three got along because of their witty and smartass coments, they joined the guild around the same time, and they clicked right away.

They got to the train station in magnolia after walking for like 20 minutes."Im going to get some food."Sukki announced getting up from her seat. Sou grabbed her arm and shook his head no. She slumped back into her seat quietly.

"Maybe we should take a break from jobs. Don't you think guys?" Olivia asked Sou and Kaz."Maybe? I guess it would be fun and relaxing." Kaz answered, Sou looked up with a grin."We could go to the beach sometime." Suggested Sou, as he took a swig of water from his water bottle. The three nodded in agreement, and talked about the day they should go.

* * *

 **Angel Realm**

Kai walked through the garden as he felt he was quickly being healed by the air in the realm.

The air in the angel realm was created by the air angels who had the ability heal, they mixed the air with their magic making angels to be healed faster than their own bodies could. Kai looked around seeing the white angels fly around doing their daily work. Children playing around, some kids looked at him before running away.

Kai was labeled as the outcast, Kai's mother was a guardian angel and she fell in love with a fallen angel who was banished to earth.

Kai was the product of that love. He had always been different from the others, light angels have light colored hair and white wings, while he was the opposite dark hair and dark wings. Many looked down upon him and his mother. When Kai was little many elders and adults treated him differently. He was always left out when the other kids played, his mother is the only one who truly loved him, and oh his father had disappeared after he was born.

Then after the rumor spread that he was having a child with a half demon, they frowned upon him even more.

"Kai are requested at the castle." a guard said. Kai nodded and followed behind. It didn't take long for him to reach the castle. When he arrived there the king sat at his throne, looking mighty and powerful.

"Kai Storm, you have broken yet another rule," the King's voice boomed throughout the room. Kai rolled his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest."You should have came here as soon as possible!You could have died!" the king scolded.

Kai wasn't like the other angels and he could die. He could spend more time on earth than any other angel, and it wouldn't affect his health, but with a big serious injury he could die."I just didn't want to come back." Kai mumbled looking away from the king.

The king rose from his throne, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"That child of yours is just going to bring trouble and misfortune," Kai's face darkened,"You should have never gotten close to that half demon girl, and because of your decisions in the past you are frowned and your mother are the same, meddling in the affairs of people on should have got rid of that child!." the king yelled ending his outburst.

Kai clenched his fist and blew his own top."What do you know about my daughter? Why do you care so much?!.All of you keep looking down on me because i'm different," Kai took a deep breath and indicated his threatening glare at the king."I do'nt care what you say about me, but say anything to my daughter or my future wife I wil=" Kai was cut off by the most delicate voice.

"My dear dont be so inhumane to Kai. You know how hard it's been for him." she walked to her husband's side her white flowing dress complimented her violet eyes, and her light blonde hair in a waterfall braid.

"How would you like it if someone told us our daughter was a mistake would'nt you be mad too?" she told him, the king stood in silence his grey eyes soften.

"You should be banished from the angel realm for talking to me like that." the king looked directly at kai. The queen placed her hand on her husband arm. He sighed and ran his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Alright that is all." The king finalized getting up and leaving the room. Kai let out a sigh of relief.

"Kai please follow the rules. Because your father was banished he lost his wings and became more human like because of his human like nature, you were born with the ability to spend long periods of time on earth without you getting tired, and thats a good thing. But remember the rules we have set for you you are severely injured come here as soon as possible.2nd. Never talk about important information to about the angel realm to strangers.3rd Always keep in mind that no matter what always trust you master in the good and the bad." she lectured him.

"Yes i know. I trust Xavier deeply. You should know that." he assured her.

"Kai, I don't want to worry you, but I sense something dangerous is going to happen to Nikki, and Nikkai. Please be careful." she told him, her eyes filled with worry looking at him straight in the eyes. Kai got quiet,"Im bringing nikkai up here in a few days to that ok?" he whispered unsure of her response.

She smiled and nodded,"I want to meet her" she added. He bowed down his head saying thank you and waving goodbye. When he was in the garden he heard people gossiping about him yelling at the king. He ignored them and jumped down the edge and headed to earth.

The queen's warning replaying in his head.

* * *

 **Back at Dansani**

Nikki walked around town aimlessly, her thoughts filled with childhood memories.

 _4year old nikki ran alongside the river as 9year old ryder chased her with a smile._

 _"Nikki careful don't fall in." he shouted, and when he did that very moment she tripped on a rock and fell in. He ran and jumped in as nikki splashed around frantically. Ryder got to her and held her as the water strong currents made it difficult for ryder to get to shore._

 _He started panicking when he knew he couldn't make it to the riverbank. There was a flash of blue, and they were on the riverbank coughing. Their father looking very upset, with his arms crossed across his chest._

 _"What did we tell you guys about playing by the river?" he questioned. He had blue eyes and black medium length hair, his blue coat wet with water._

"Damn.." she cursed silently, taking a seat at a nearby bench.

Her heart ached remembering her childhood before Ryder became heartless. Somewhere deep in her thoughts she kept hearing 'Find hin you need to see him.' nikki didnt know what had been triggering her childhood memories. This voice in her head was in a way telling her to go find him.

She shook her head, shaking those thoughts away from her mind. The urge to see her brother seemed to get stronger. She tried to remember everything that happened at her brothers guild.

She sat there thinking for what seemed to an eternity, people passed by some rushed by with their kids. She smiled slightly at the sight.

Nikki watched as children played nearby kicking a ball around. They laughed as the played around, made nikki wonder what nikkai was like.

"Aww the ball got stuck in the tree." one kid groaned, the kids were around 7 or 6 so they were small and couldn't reach it.

Nikki stood up and approached the kids.

"I'll help you out." she smiled warmly. Her hand became a shadow as it extended and grabbed the ball from the tree. Her shadow arm retreated back, and reverted back into her real hand."You're in Sacred Soul!" a child beamed with excitement.

"Heres your ball." she handed the ball to him. The other kids smiled and asked her what the guild was like.

And before she could answer, someone else did."We are one big family." kai answered.

"Someday ill join!" one of the kids smiled from ear to ear.

Kai ruffled his hair, with one last smile the kids ran off to play."Let's go Nikki." he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side."Tell me whats wrong." Kai got to the point right away, Nikki looked down. She wasn't going to tell him about feeling different, and having a weird feeling.

"I can't remember some things that happened back at poison fang." she admitted quietly, as she walked with kai to the guild."Don't worry about it you'll remember sooner or later." he assured her.'Hopefully' she thought.

"Nikki remember that promise we made?" he asked her as they walked through the streets of dansani."Which one?" she asked looking up at his face. He smiled,"The one about getting married."

"Yeah." she blushed, and got quiet."For a different time. I was just checking if you remembered." he told her the smile never faded from his face.

"Im excited to meet Nikkai." she smiled looking up at Kai whose smile grew wider."When can we have another one?" he asked with a soft chuckle. Nikki slapped his bicep softly, and didn't respond."I didn't hear a no." he teased, and winked at her.

"Not now we 'll talk about this some other time." she simply said, rolling her eyes at him.

They finally got to the guild, they spotted Oceania with Nikkai and headed there.

Nikkai was wearing a white sundress, looking clean and tidy. Her black locks of hair in pigtails and bangs framing her face.

She sat there with a stuffed animal, and played with it while Oceania, Callie, Emma, and Mindy who were quietly chatted. Kai pulled nikki along to the table."The clothes looks really cute on her!" gushed Oceania."Her hair looks nice too." Callie added.

They noticed the pair approaching , and waved them over."I thought you two were on bed rest till tomorrow." Emma commented.

"I went to the angel realm." kai answered.

"Ashley is still healing me, i have to check in once and awhile." Nikki answered.

"Momma!Papa!" Nikkai jumped from her seat. And ran to Nikki who grabbed her and picked her up."My baby! I missed you!" nikki cried and hugged her tightly. Nikkai put her hands on her mother's face, wiping the few tears away.

"Don't cry Momma." Nikkai whispered. Nikki remembered when ryder took her baby away and held tight, fearing the same thing was going to happen again. Everyone watched with a smile. Nikki then thought of her brother harming Nikkai.

"I know what you're thinking" the familiar voice said. Nikki turned as saw him."No, he never laid a hand on her." Raiden assured from the other side of the room. She searched his eyes to check if he was lying, and he wasn't."I was there to help him protect her." Nate assured. Nikki looked confused not knowing this guy."That's Nate." Callie informed her."Papa." Nikkai smiled grabbing Kai's hand that was resting on Nikki's shoulder.

" I often read to her. Nate taught her how read, and talk. Then she started learning on her own." Raiden told her, Nate nodding."Thank you." Nikki said gratefully with a smile.

Raiden smiled back. Nate also cracked a smile liking all the positive emotions around him. He as the Soul dragon slayer could smell emotions, and he liked all the positivity in this guild was better than his old guild.

* * *

The guild doors opened and Sou, Kaz, Olivia and Sukki entered the guild.

"Welcome back." Xavier said from the balcony. The trio sweat dropped as Sukki left them to go sit at a table."Hi Master." Olivia responded. Kaz and Sou were playing it cool and acted as if nothing happened.

"What's up Xavier." Kaz said smoothly, leaning up against the nearest wall."Do'nt tell me, they destroyed something again." Zara commented looking over at Sukki. Sukki nodded as she scooted closer to Zara. Knowing that Zara was protect her from her brother and his friends. Zara loved children, and she was a different person around them.

"They said they were going to prank me if i told." Sukki whispered, Zara glared at the trio. The trio stood their with their mouths hung open."Thought you could hide it from me. Well you were wrong. I received the letter a little before you arrived." Xavier told them."Damn it." Sou cursed quietly."I'll talk to you three later." Xavier announced before heading into his office."I told you she was going to tell."Olivia told her partners who were sitting at a table now.

"Nikki and Kai i'll talk to you guys some other time." Raiden told Nikki and kai before heading out.

"Those new members?" Sou asked looking over at nate and his following Raiden out the door."No, they were always here." Olivia said sarcastically."Quit asking dumb questions Sou" Zara said blunty. Sou rolled his eyes at her."What did we miss?" Kaz asked Jack

who was sitting at their table."You guys were gone for 3 days right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we went on multiple missions." Olivia answered.

"Yeah i remember. The only thing you should know is about Nikki and Kai's daughter." Jack said taking a sip of water from his cup."They have a daughter?!" Olivia asked, taking a look around the guild. Finally noticing the small girl with the couple who were beside her.

"How come we didn't know about her?"Kaz asked looking over at them."Its complicated." Nikki answered as she passed the table, Kai following along with Nikkai in his arms."That is Kaz,Olivia, and Sou." Kai told his daughter who gave them a smile. They waved goodbye as they walked out of the guild.

AUTHOR NOTE

If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know, or if something sounds wierd please tell me. Sometimes when i upload a new chapter some words and phrases disappear from a sentence and dont make sense. Anyways I am opening Oc arc submissions, and job ideas, and just arcs Guys be creative. When you submit an idea etc Name it like (insert oc name) arc or job idea.

Its officcial part 1 of Nikkai arc is done theres one more part to that arc but before that some events are going to take place. Hope you guys enjoyed! :)

Characters introduced.

Kaz, and Olivia- The Saiyan Sage

Zara-sinfulnovocaine

Sukki and Sou- Fairytale dream and I

Ella-Freki02

Ethan- JackHaris


	9. Chapter 7

2 days later.

"Lilith. Did you find a way to contact Aratos?" Ryder asked the blood magic user.

"Yes i did. Aratos is a unique and powerful demon the only way to contact him is to use a drop of blood on his symbol. That is on that paper. Then repeat his name 3 times." she answered, handing him a paper.

"You knew that Raiden was going to do that didn't you?" Miranda gave him a sharp glare from the across the room. Ryder pulled out a dagger from his pocket."That's the reason why I didn't tell him the full plan." he told them as he placed the paper on the desk.

He slid the blade on his palm cutting his skin, as the red liquid dripped onto the paper. The paper had drops of his blood on the cursive A on the paper.

"Why are we in this rundown inn? Its atrocious." Yuki commented."This isn't just a regular inn. It's a soundproof place, and undetectable by any normal wizards. This place is a hide out for some dark guilds." Ryder explained briefly, pulling out a white cloth to clean his hand.

"Why couldn't you just transfer the demon into your own body? Aren't you half demon as well?" Nema asked from somewhere in the room.

"Aratos Aratos Aratos." he chanted, the paper glowed.

"Yes i'm half demon. It would take a process to do that." he told them half the truth."You called?" asked Aratos voice sounded throughout the room."Only you can hear me right?" Ryder asked Aratos.

"Yes only you guys can, and she can't hear me either." Aratos confirmed."You know the Master of Sacred Soul he posses the magic to summon from demons to angels to just normal souls. I need you to corrupt them, so they fight against their master. Every high class soul will be affected. All you have to do is detach your soul from Nikki's body and make it to the center of the summon system and just chant the corruption spell that will affect the three realms connected to it." Ryder spoke loudly and with a smirk on his face.

He walked around the room as his members watched."Sounds Fun." Aratos laughed.

"After that happens Xavier will become weak and will be on bed rest for at least 3 weeks and wont interrupt our plans. If you keep bothering my sister in finding me. She will leave to find me and not tell anyone.I know she will and when she does we'll begin phase 2." Ryder spoke darkly.

"I'll cast the corruption spell as soon as possible." The glow faded from the paper."I have a list of the items that you asked for." Amelia walked with a hand with a few papers.

* * *

Logan sat beside his partner Vincent. They had 3 sheets of job request that had good pay.

Logan Kelly had spiked blue hair with red streaks, his eyes a milky white color. He wear black jeans, a black muscle shirt and a hooded trench coat, along with some black converse.

"Which should we choose?" asked Vincent.

"We could do all three." Logan suggested, Vincent nodded in agreement."It'll take us at least 3to4 days." Vincent commented while reading the job descriptions in his head.'Find a Rare plant. Kill a vulcan that has been terrorizing a town, and help a person find his daughter.'

Vincent grabbed the three sheets, fixed his bag that held a few belongings for the trip."Ready to go?" Logan asked getting up from the table."Lets go." Vincent answered following behind logan.

* * *

Shin Kenger was lounging around in the guildhall again.

The seventeen year old was currently laying on a couch that was just under the balcony. Shin was buff, and some people wondered how he stayed fit; since he was always being lazy.

He has long messy brown hair, and he has light blue eyes

Wears a brown coat over a black tee shirt. He also wears a pair of blue jeans, lacking some shoes.

"Go out on a job or something." Callie told him in an annoyed tone."I am tired. I had to run some errands for Xavier late last night." He lied flipping onto his side.

Callie stared at him. Callie didn't even bother to respond and left him be his lazy self like always. Most members got annoyed by his lazy nature, that they sometimes picked a fight with him. He watched her with a smirk as she walked away.

Knowing he won he let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Josie Hampton was sitting on a table beside her a stack of empty plates. She was currently eating her last full plate, while her partner Gianna went to get more.

Josie has a well toned slim body, and she stands 5'2. She has short royal blue hair, that is in a pixie cut. She has black sharp eyes.

She wears a black sweater with a red heart imprinted on the right breast area. She also wears a pair of red skin tight pants matching the heart, with a black belt with a red heart buckle. She wears a pair of black thigh high lace boots, the laces red in color.

Gianna walked over to her friend Josie with a plate full of food, She stands at around 5'3 with long silky black hair that is tied in a ponytail, her teeth are sharp like a vampire bats and she has red eyes she is well endowed with a nicely toned body she wears a black kimono with some black sandals. and a heart shaped she has a bat shaped birthmark on her chest and the guild mark is on her back.

Gianna walked over to her best friend Josie who was quietly talking to herself while she ate, some members thought she was crazy for talking to herself. Gianna knew it wasn't becuase she was crazy but for a different reason Josie talked to herself .

Gianna got to Josie, who had just finished the food on her plate."Here's some more." Gianna placed the plate in front of Josie. Josie digged in."I'm surprised you don't gain weight." Ashley mused as she passed Josie's table.

"Mmhmm" Answered Josie was still chewing."Have a nice day." Ashley smiled. "You too." answered Gianna.

* * *

Kai was in the guild hall with his daughter, playing with her.

While Nikki went with Ashley to the infirmary."You have to learn the puppy eyes." Kai whispered into his daughter's ear.

"What's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Just like that." he showed her and she giggled in delight."That way if you want something and mommy says no, just do that and she will say yes." he explained quietly."Daddy can i have a chocolate milkshake?" she did it again, looking so adorable.

"Your mom said no chocolate in the mornings." Kai whispered looking around, then his green eyes landing back on Nikkai who had been staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok." he whispered, he should've known it would work on him too. She gave him a cheeky smile. He picked her up and walked to the counter."Miku hand me a chocolate milkshake." Kai whispered setting Nikkai on a stool.

Miku handed the shake to Kai and he set it in front of Nikkai. Nikkai began slurping away. The guild door open, revealing a 14year old girl and a 10 year old boy.

"This place is huge." the 8 year old smiled excited."Come on let's go find dad." the girl said."Alex and Silica." Kai waved them over."Oh, Kai!" Silica beamed running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Who's that?" asked Callie who was sitting by Nikkai.

"Xavier's kids." Kai struggled against Silica's tight grip. Silixa had the same sliver blonde locks like xavier but had brown eyes.

"Daddy." Nikkai huffed, with a glare directed at Silica. Silica looked over at Nikkai questionly."My daughter." Kai simply said.

"Kai, I've grown." she said sticking out her small bust. Alex rolled his eyes, Silica had always had a crush on Kai.

"Mommy!" Nikkai called out suddenly, reaching out to what seemed Silica."Yes, i can be you mommy!" Silica smiled stupidly thinking Nikkai was talking to her.

Nikki walked up and grabbed her daughter and started in the direction of the door.

"You're still with her?" Asked Silica asked, and glared at Nikki's back."I told you Silica. I'm not interested in little girls." Kai said before heading after Nikki and Nikkai."You had that coming." Alex teased his sister."Your dad is upstairs." Ashley informed them.

Silica being very upset headed up the stairs with big ol stomps."She gets like this alot.." Alex told Callie who had been nearby the whole time.

* * *

JC sat a table eating quietly, his bandanna rest on his neck.

He was the only one sitting there. Emma noticed him all by himself.

"Hi. I'm Emma." she introduced herself, and gave him a friendly smile.

"...Hi." he said quietly, taking a peek at her face.

"You liking it here?" she asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice." he admitted with smile.

"You like spicy food too!" she blue eyes sparkled, she was also a fan of spicy food. He was currently eating spicy chicken chili.

"Yeah." Jc answered putting another spoonful in his mouth."There's a new restaurant in town that only sells hot spicy dishes. And i really want to go, but my brother Ethan said he doesn't like spicy foods and that i could go alone." She placed her head down on the surface of the table disappointed.

"I could go with you. I mean if you want me to" he volunteered. He setted his empty plate to the side."Yeah I would love some company." she marveled, lifting her head up off the table with a smile.

"How about this weekend?" he suggested pulling up his bandanna to hide his mouth."Sounds good!" she nodded.

Raiden walked over to the table and beside Jc throwing an arm around Jc's neck."Let's go pal." Raiden said pulled him up to feet.

"Bye beautiful Emma." he flirted gave her a wink, before dragging JC away.

"See ya." Jc said. Emma waved, curious of how he looked like without his mask.

* * *

"Raiden, Jc we have to catch the train soon." Nate told them.

"Yeah, the job is at Hargeon. Which a sorta far from here." Raiden commented. They walked in silence for most of the way, walking through the small crowded streets.

"So JC you and Emma huh?" Raiden wiggled his eyebrows at JC.

"We barely know each other. She is just a friend." Jc mumbled.

"She looks like a nice person." Raiden said.'Besides who would be interested in me' JC thought to himself. They got to the train station, and Raiden went to go buy the train tickets. After they boarded the train, they talked about the job.

"Find a robber who has been stealing from people." Nate read the description.

"Seems that we'll be there for awhile." Jc noted. Raiden was already taking a nap, and wasn't listening. It was a 3 hour ride. Jc got comfortable and began to drift to sleep as well. Nate had pulled out a romance novel from out of his backpack and began reading. Then the train started and he began getting dizzy and seeing four books in his hands, he decided on putting the book away.

Back at the guild

Xavier was in his office when his kids entered.

"Dad!" Alex ran over to him with a huge smile. Alex had orange hair, and light greenish grey eyes like Xavier.

"Long time no see bud." he hugged his son, and ruffled up his hair.

His daughter walked over and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad are you going to teach us how to summon souls?" they asked in unison. Xavier scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno. Did your mom give you permission?" he asked, and they both nodded with a smile."Ok, but first you'll need to read this book." Xavier said pulling a big old book from the drawer of his desk.

"The book of souls." Silica read the title."Pick 3 A or B class souls you would like to summon. The ones without my name signed are the ones i haven't made contract with. First read the guidelines and then sign your names under each soul you picked and a symbol will appear somewhere on your skin." He showed them the tribal square symbol on his forearm."That will mean you can summon them, but i'll show you guys some time in how to summon them." he Explained handing them the book.

"Ok. Why only A or B class?" groaned Silica."Because S and M classes need more magic and more experience." he explained briefly. The two kids grabbed the book and dropped their bags in the office.

They walked out and sat at the bar counter.

"What you guys have there?" Oceania asked the kids who were engrossed in the book.

"It's my dad's book." Alex said not looking away from the pages of the book.

"This page is about Kai." Silica whispered reading the contents of the page."S Class" Alex whispered amazed."Oh. I get it." Oceania snapped her fingers in realization.

"I want this one." Alex said pointing at a page that had a picture of a fire fox."It grows along with its master." read Silica.

Alex grabbed a pen and signed his name on the bottom of the page. The words glowed, and a symbol of a of a tribal ninja star appeared on his wrist. His eyes sparkled in awe as he trace the symbol with his finger."Wow!" Oceania mused."Oh I want this one its cute." Silica smiled, looking at the image of a penguin that had a scarf around its neck. She signed her name at the bottom of the page, the words glowed then a tribal flower appearing on her hand.

They flipped through the pages finding souls that they liked, and signing their names of the pages."I got Pengu, Drago, and Tigris." Silica shouted happily."I got Flare, Momo, Elf." Alex smiled in victory."Heres some milkshakes." Oceania passed them the two milkshakes.

"The guild actually is behaving today. Aren't they?" Jack commented to Oceania who shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems so." Suddenly a chair was thrown across the room.

Skylan and Sou were about to fight."Guys you have to stop before-" Ella tried to break up the fight, but ended up getting hit by another chair that was thrown hit her.

"You guys are going down!" shouted a pissed off Ella. In the matter a few seconds stuff was flying through the air. Sou had thrown a plate of spaghetti at Skylan's face, Skylan face was covered in spagetti sauce.

Skylan wiped his face and grabbed the nearest food which was a piece of cake. He smashed the piece of cake on Sou's face. The whole guild was having a food fight except Oceania, Jack, and Ashley."I spoke too soon." Oceania sweat dropped.

"Is this how it always is?" Alex asked, watching as everyone threw food at each others faces. Ethan walked to the counter avoiding all the food flying through the air and finally sitting down besides Jack."I told Emma not to get involved." he groaned to himself.

"Xavier should come down in 5-4-3-2-1" Ashley counted down, the office door flew open revealing an upset Xavier."Your punishment is to clean the whole guild hall. Spotless." Xavier sat on a couch on the balcony.

"I'm not moving from here until it's clean." Xavier finalized.

No one complained and walked to the storage room to get cleaning supplies."Why is there empty pages in this book?" Alex asked Silica who shrugged her shoulders."This book is enchanted. Every time there is something new a page fills up with its information." Ashley informed them, the kids looked up at her in amazement.

"Nikki im sorry." Kai called out from behind her."I told you she can't have chocolate in the mornings, she gets hyper." She growled kept walking with Nikkai in her arms.

"Let's go buy some toys for you." Nikki whispered to Nikkai.

Nikkai smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Nikki come on." he pleaded."Kai I think you need to think on becoming a responsible father. When she gets older do you want her to do whatever she wants?" Nikki yelled at him.

Kai kept quiet, and didn't respond. She walked away Nikkai looking over her mother's shoulder to look at her dad who had a sad expression on his face. Nikki suddenly felt bad and looked back and he was gone.

Maybe she did go too far she thought. Later that day Nikki and Nikkai when home hoping to see Kai waiting there, but he wasn't.

At night Nikki felt horrible watching Nikkai toss around beside her. She stroked Nikkai's hair gently and softly.

'Why did i say that to Kai? Goddamn i have no right in saying that to him. We just got our daughter back.' she thought sadly. The next morning Nikki and Nikkai went to the guild.

"Kai." Nikki called out when she entered. She didn't get a response."Oceania, have you see Kai." Nikki asked her since she was the closest to her.

"No. Why?" Oceania asked."Yesterday i said something horrible to him. I was upset." she confessed in a sad tone placing Nikkai on the ground.

"Don't worry. Maybe he just needs some space. He will be back tomorrow for sure." Oceania gave her an encouraging smile."Yeah, thanks oceania." Nikki said, grabbing Nikkai's hand and walking over to a table to sit at."Mommy, i want daddy." Nikkai pulled on her shirt when they sat down."Daddy will be back tomorrow." comforted her daughter. Nikkai didn't seem to believe so and rested her head on the table. They waited at the guildhall right till it was dark.

Nikkai was resting her head on Nikki's lap quietly snoring."Nikki maybe you should go home." Callie said, with a hand on her hip."Alright." Nikki whispered tiredly. Jack walked over to them seeing Nikki's tired expression.

"I'll carry Nikkai for you." he offered, Nikki nodded."Thank you" she whispered gratefully. Jack picked up the small girl carefully trying not to wake her up.

They walked in silence in the dark to Nikki's house. When they arrived Jack headed up the stairs."Place her on my bed." she whispered, Jack nodded and placed her gently on the bed. After Jack left Nikki grabbed a photo album and looked at the photos inside.

There was one of her with a big belly and kai was smiling in the picture with a black marker drawing a smiley face on her belly. Then there was many photos of all their dates. After looking through the whole book, she headed to bed with Nikkai.

Next morning Nikki went straight to find Xavier who was outside, and about to teach his kids how to summon soul.

"Xavier, why hasn't Kai shown up? It's been 2 days since i last saw him." Nikki asked, xavier looked at her worried expression.

"I'll Summon him." he said clearing his throat.

"Summoning Soul: Angel Kai." he shouted, they waited for a minute or two. Xavier felt something was off, usually he would feel a small shock when he summoned a soul.

"Something is wrong." Xavier whispered."Summon Soul: Angel Azriel" he tried again with someone different."What is going on?!" exclaimed Nikki, as she was getting impatient.

"Summoning Soul:Demon Vetis" he shouted, then he felt the small shock and Vetis appeared right away. Vetis had demon horns on his head and had dark purple hair, red eyes, batlike wings, and had an eyepatch on his left eye.

"You called?" Vetis asked xavier."What's going on? I can't summon Kai." Xavier told him."Oh because, there's a corruption in the Summoning system. Only S and M class souls are being corrupted." Vetis explained as he talked with his hands.

"Wait, your a S class soul as well. Why aren't you corrupted?" Nikki asked."Because of my magic is corruption, so who ever put that spell it didn't affect me." Vetis explained, sitting down on the ground with his leg crossed. Nikkai watched from behind her mother, and Silica and Alex watched from a distance."I'll be back." Vetis said disappearing then reappearing a second later.

"I came back on my own will. Listen Xavier you have to be careful right now. I am to freely use my magic to come here. But the rest of your souls are going to be coming through with your magic. They are rebelling against the system, the only way to come here on earth is through your magic. I know you can summon 5 S class souls at once, your magic will be out quickly and not be able to withstand all the other 25 S&M classes. The King and Queen from the angel realm are corrupt as well, along with the King of the demon realm, and the queen of the Fantasia Realm." Vetis warned Xavier.

Xavier stood there quietly as he listened. Nikki was quiet as well as she heard everything.

"The only way to get the system back on track is to take 2 people into the middle system and hold on to the orb that connects the 3 realms, and chant the reverse spell." Vetis told them before he disappeared.

"Alex, Silica go get everyone at the guild Now!" Nikki shouted and the two kids ran off to the guild. Xavier collapsed suddenly, Nikki ran to him. His body was burning hot,"They are here." he struggled to say.

"How many" Nikki asked."Mo-re then I- can handle." he moaned in pain. Everyone from the guild came rushing over."Break some contracts!" Nikki suggested holding xavier's head from the ground."I cant. If i do they won't go back to their realms when they are corrupt." Xavier told her.

Ashley ran over and attempted to heal him, but it didn't seem to work."It's not working!" Ashley shouted in panic."I'll hold off as much as i can." he whispered. Nikki got up,"We will fight for our Guild, our town and Our master! Master's souls are corrupt and have all lost control. We will fight!" shouted Nikki as it started to gently rain, her hair becoming moist. As she raised a fist in the air.

Melody Grace Olympia walked over her master."Master I will fight with my all!" she shouted determinedly..

Melody is tall, standing by the height of 5'8ft. She has long athletic legs, delicate but strong shoulders and an hourglass face is heart-shaped with fine features. The nineteen year old has a soft creamy complexion. Her silky, slightly wavy black hair reaches to her mid-back tied in a side ponytail. The tips were curled and dyed blood red as well as her bangs that covers her left eye. Melody's eyes are almond-shaped and bright blood-red in color.

The nineteen year old wears a plain red tank top under a black mini-leather jacket. The jacket has golden studs running vertical down the sleeves ending at the elbows and golden chains placed in zig-zags on the back. Her black jeans are ripped and she also wears black biker boots. As for her accessories, golden studded red belt with a black small bag attached to it, red fingerless gloves. Around her neck is golden chained necklace with a rose-shaped ruby charm.

She ran off in the direction of the the town where building were being destroyed.

"Ashley, Miku and Jack. Take Xavier to the infirmary and make sure no soul gets near him, make sure he is ok." Nikki instructed, Jack picked Xavier up with the help of Ashley and then heading to the guildhall.

"Skylan,Kaz, Olivia take the west side of town. Sou, Callie, Oceania take the east side. Zack, Zara,Mindy, and Ella take the north east side. Shin stay here outside the guild and keep watch. Emma and Ethan and me are going south.

Josie And Gianna go in Melody's direction which is in the north side of town." Every one nodded and headed in different directions.

"Alex and Silica go keep your dad company. Sukki get back in the guild also." there was no room for argument, they obeyed and headed to the guild.

"Nikkai get on my back." Nikki told her daughter who listened and climbed on. Nikki ran and caught up with Emma and Ethan.

"Is Kai corrupt also?" Emma asked as they ran to their designated part of town."Sadly yes." Nikki mumbled."Why are you bringing Nikkai? Wouldn't she be safer at the guild?" Ethan asked looking back at Nikki."Sounds crazy, but I want to see if by chance Nikkai and I can talk him out of it." she answered quietly.

Kai was nearby and she could smell him as they got near the buildings.

There was 4 souls in the area, one of them being Kai. He had his battle armor on, and watched a demon soul set flames on a house.

The rain seemed to put it out."Your fight is with us!" Emma shouted, up at them.

"Alright" the demon soul smirked. It had black bat wings, his features covered by red robe. He flew down along with Kai, and the other angel soul who also had some type of armor, the other one was a big grey wolf who growled from the shadows.

"Kai!" shouted Nikki getting his attention."Don't get close Nikki." Emma told her."Adramelech, Chayyliel." Kai snapped his fingers. The demon soul and the other angel charged at them.

"Celestial Make: Star Combat Form" Emma shouted.

Emma's body was bathed in light and when it faded. She was wearing her combat wear. Her combat wear is a type of wushu clothing, it was deep dark blue the linings and clasps are silver, it had the design of an artistic shooting star in a light blue color. Her pant's are just plain dark blue, and the sequin stripe is light blue. There was no sequins.

Her hair was in a braid.

"Celestial Make: Reflector." she quickly said, just as they were not so far away. A thin rectangular sheet of star energy as tall as Emma appeared in front of her.

So when the demon threw a ball of fire at it, it was reflected back to him pushing him back. Chayyliel tried to attack by teleporting behind Emma.

Vetis appeared punching Chayyliel to the ground. Multiple books floated around Ethan's person, one book stopped in front of him . He had his eyes closed and when he opened them, there was a flare of sliver energy.

The book opened,"Story Book Summon: Yuki-onna."Silver words snaked out of the book, the words formed a circle in front of inside flickered showing some snowy mountains.

A creature ran out who appeared to be a tall women, was by his side in seconds. This tall women that has long black hair and pale beautiful face with ruby red lips and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wears a necklace made of ice, and a kimono woven out of snowflakes.

Vetis had pulled Chayyliel to the side, and had thrown him back." the enemy." the one called Chayyliel laughed."Blizzard" whispered Ethan's monster the whole area was covered in a snow blizzard in seconds."Nikki, we need to see who is going to into the system, to undo the spell." Vetis told her, the souls were currently blinded by the blizzard.

"I dunno." she responded, as Nikkai held on to her leg."To enter the system, you have to be a soul." Ethan informed them."Celestial Make: Combat." her fists and feet started to emit star energy. She charged at the demon soul preparing to do a kung fu move on him.

The demon soul saw her coming and dodged her attack, he spotted Ethan's monster and charged at her. The monster covered her fists in ice and charged as well.

She punched him, and he punched her with his fiery demon claws piecing her stomach. Her figure broke into sliver words indicating she was defeated. The blizzard stopped leaving them wide open.

The gray wolf charged at Nikki from the side, Nikki saw from the corner of her eye and took a deep breath."Shadow Devil Slayer: Rage!" she shouted a tornado of shadow escaped her mouth, the force of the attack throwing the wolf into a nearby building.

Emma had thrown a kung fu kick at the demon from behind with her foot that was emitting star energy. Knocking him down. Kai had been watching the whole battle."Kai, its me and Nikkai." Nikki shouted as she got closer.

"I have no business with you. You are the enemy!" he said sharply. He flew up over the broken buildings."Im sorry! I didn't mean what i said the other day! Please Kai!" Nikki shouted not getting his attention.

The fight continued Vetis was taking on Chayyliel the fight getting was intense. The tables had turned and Chayyliel had the upper hand. Emma was fighting the demon Adramelech.

Ethan had summoned another monster and was fighting the Gray wolf.

With Skylan, Kaz, Olivia.

The was a robed shadow with red glowing eyes, that had a scythe in its grasp.

Another Demon soul was on 4 legs, had big ram horns on its head and a goatlike tail. And a girl who wears a white robe that was quite revealing and she had white wings, and was also an angel soul..

"Attack." the girl smirked as the Demon charged at Skylan."Flight." Skylan whispered, as the spell allowed him to sprout large wings that give him the ability to fly.

He was up in the air in seconds avoiding the attack. Olivia was on the roof top preparing a spell to attack the girl. Kaz had been taking the demon head on.

"Dragon's Soul: Steel Claws." he whispered under his breath

He developes shining silver claws and the imitation of the iron dragon fist.

The demon charged at him, as he stopped it partially, his feet were digging into the ground until the demon was at a full stop. Kaz held the demon from the horns.

Then he punched the demon with the spell still active. He aimed at the neck of the demon it stunned the beast for a few moments. The demon creature slowly started shifting into a person. A man with wearing loose pants, and had demon horns on his head. He stood up from the ground, charging at Kaz full speed.

Kaz being light on his feet, and dodged to the side quickly."You seem somewhat slow." Kaz smirked at the demon."Me Slow? Yeah right." the demon chuckled.

"I am professional fighter demon." the demon said in a mock. Kaz charged at the demon who looked ready to block his attack, kaz ducked under the arm of the demon, punched the demon on its side.

Meanwhile Skylan was fighting the angel in the sky.

Skylan had a blade, as he charged at the angel who had a bow and some arrows.

The arrows had a heart tip, and anyone who hit by it would be influenced by the angel's magic which was love and passion."oh darling." she giggled as she shot an arrow at Skylan, but he managed to cut it in half with his sword.

"We won't let you get to our master." Skylan shouted at her. She smirked, and shot 3 more arrows him, he cut two of them the third one barely missing him as he flew up.

He said another spell that allowed him to generate powerful bursts of wind, that pushed the girl back as she tried to counteract his attack by flying higher in the sky. She charged at him at a full speed, gaining more speed as she got.

A spear appeared in her hands, and stabbed skylan's arm that held his sword. He grabbed his wounded arm for. second feeling the small cut, before grabbing another feather from his wings.

"Feather sword." the black feather turned into a long sword. She attempted to cut him again with the spear, but instead he cut her side. She slowly started fading away."I beat her." he threw his fist in the air.

"Two more." Oliva said from the side as she rolled out of the way of the reaper. The reaper had a long scythe, every time he swung his scythe at Olivia she dodged it. "Hyoton: Thousand needles of Death." she shouted she made a thousand ice spikes and fired them at the reaper.

It pierced the reaper, but since it was a shadow it didn't seem to hurt it. The holes it had its body began closing.

"Sou or Nikki, would've been able to eat this shadow." Olivia commented as she jumped up in the air, avoiding another attack. The reaper had cut a building in half .

Skylan was on the ground behind the reaper cutting it in half with his sword. It seemed to become one again.

Melody, Josie, Gianna

"I call upon in the World of Mythica. Open Legendarium: Gate of The fierce god of War Ares" Melody shouted, a threw a card in the air. Ares appeared in an instant.

Ares has reddish spiked hair and black eyes. He also wears a golden armor."Ares take those two out." Melody ordered her face full of determination. Ares had multiple swords and spears floating around him, with a swift movement of his hands all the weapons pointed at the two enemies.

The enemies were showered in the rain of swords and and Minx were demons had tails, one green eye and one red eye. Jinx had two horns, and Minx had two horns as well but the other one was broken. The shower of weapons had created a fog of dusk, when they hit the ground.

"Ares go behind then if they are still are standing hit them a second time." Melody instructed, Ares nodded and got behind them.

Minx was standing and Jinx kneeling touching the ground with his palm. Ares was about to set another storm of swords.

Ares saw the smirk on Jinx's face as he touched the ground."Melody Get back!" he shouted, as the ground shook, and began to crumpling. Melody jumped back as the ground started to crumple."Ares!" she coughed as the dust got in her lungs.

When the dust cleared Melody's eyes widened as she saw that Ares was tangled in vines, making him unable to battle."I will say you did a number of damage on us." said the Minx who was controlling the vines. Minx started closing her hand, and the vines around Ares seemed to get tighter. Melody took out her katana called Assassin's Blade that was given to her by her father years ago. This japanese sword was known for its poisonous blade.

Melody ran and jumped with her katana in hand. She managed to cut the vines and set Ares free from its grip. The vines started to rot due to the of the poison of the blade."Thanks." Ares said gratefully as he catched his breath."No worries." she sheathed her katana. Jinx had lifted up a boulder from the ground, and thrown it at them.

Just a little before the boulder was about to hit them."Dark Devil Slayer Rage!" Josie shouted as dark tornado escaped her mouth and destroyed the boulder into a million pieces, the pieces scattered around the place."Gianna nice work in locating the boulder." Josie wiped the edge of her mouth. Gianna was in her bat form making it easier to move around. Melody nodded at Josie, then they all charged at their targets."

Back at the guild hall

Ashley, Miku, and Sukki tried to maintain Xavier's temperature cool.

Ashley had a bucket of cold water as she dipped rags, squeezed the excess water out before placing it on xavier body. Miku held an ice pack to his forehead, and Sukki wiped the sweat off his face.

"You have to stay strong master." Ashley whispered, as she watched Xavier taking long breaths. Silica and Alex sat outside the infirmary.

Fearing the worst was to happen to their father. Silica opened the book. And looked for and another way to help her father.

She scanned the pages quickly, then finding a ripped paged at the end."Soul dragon guardian of all souls, has the ability to separate the soul from a body.

And if there ever is a problem in the system, one must go to fix it but in their soul form." she read, quietly. "Where are we going to find the guardian of the souls?" she said flushed with anger, her fingers in her hair.

Meanawhile

Raiden had grabbed the thief by the back of their jeans as he dragged them along.

"Wasn't as hard as i thought." Jc admitted, scratching the back of his neck."Now that we finished this. We can go back home." Nate commented, cracking his fingers.

The thief was in a panicked state and squirmed around."No use pal. Even if you did my man Jc would of caught you in seconds." Raiden chuckled, as he walked along.

"No kidding." Nate cracked a smile. A women with long spiky hair ran past quickly, and she dropped her bag the contents spilling all over the ground.

Jc knelt down and helped her pick up the multiple boxes of tea."Why are you in such a hurry?" Nate asked as he held the bag open for them."Sorry. It's just that back at my hometown my guild is under attack." she said in a worried tone

."Which guild?" Asked Raiden from behind, still holding onto the guy.

Raiden feared the worst."Sacred Soul." her red eyes sparked with worry."Lets go" Jc said.

"My name is Iris." she wears a white shirt with a brown jacket, combat boots and dark black jeans with a leather belt."JC,Nate,Raiden." Jc pointed himself then Nate then Raiden."Let's head to the guild." Nate said as he started walking in the direction of the train station. Jc and Iris followed him in a quick pace.

"I'll meet you guys there." Raiden called out from behind, as he took off with the thief in the opposite direction.

"You guys are new to the guild. Ahh i see." she mused."What's happening back at the guild." Nate asked, as he ran ahead.

"I dunno. A civilian from danasi said they got evacuated by some guy soon after there was explosions ." she said.

"I'll buy the tickets." Jc announced as soon as they reached the rushed to the booth to buy the tickets."I have been out buying tons of tea, so i haven't been at the guild lately." Iris admitted.

"Im here." Raiden panted as he catched his breath.

"That was quick." Iris was surprised. Jc came back with tickets handing one to each. They boarded the train and sat down. Raiden was impatient as his knee bopped up and down. Jc had been tapping his fingers on his knee.

Nate had his eyes close due to the dizziness, and the headache from the train. Iris looked out the window as she worried for the guild.

a special thanks to Unbound Shade for the idea.

Hope you liked it. More fights are coming up in the next chapter!

Melody-MelodyOfSouls

Shin-Ajwin11

Iris-helenGet

Josie & Gianna-klbubblepop786

Alex and Silica Redwood-Myself


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1 (NEW)

**Sou, Callie and Oceania**

Callie and Oceania were in lake that was on the east side of town only a few houses nearby.

"Sou you alright?" Oceania asked Sou who was pinned down by a ghostly women who large claws.

He kept her a distance from his face as she attempted to cut him with her claws.

"Peachy." he told her, as the women took another shot at his face. Oceania swam to shore where Sou was, but something grabbed her ankle.

"Oceania worry about the thing in the water." Callie called out.

"Yeah." Oceania dived underwater.

The thing in the water was huge, as it made waves as it moved underwater.

Bubbles escaped Oceanía's mouth as she swam underwater.

Looking around her surroundings.

"Sea god strike!" Callie wiped her arm up from as she hit the ghostly women off sou.

"I was about to hit her with the Shadow god bellow." he groaned and got up on his feet.

"A thank you would be nice." she snorted.

"...You took my shot!" he yelled as the women struggled to get on her feet.

"You-" callie didn't even finish for the creature under water had surfaced.

It's shark like teeth were sharp as knives, mouth that could devour an elephant, a long serpent like tail.

Eyes that looked like they could sense your biggest fear.

"Damn talk about huge." Sou commented as he looked at the creature emerge.

The ghostly women charged at him from behind, he stepped aside as she fell in the water flailing her arms in panic.

The creature ate her in one bite. Their eyes went wide.

"Must be hungry like me." Sou commented, as he patted his own stomach.

"Sou!" Callie growled, glaring at him annoyed.

"No time for that!Come on guys." Oceania broke them apart with her serious tone.

"Why would it eat its own allie?."Callie asked Oceania as they swam to shore.

"Shadow God:Bellow" sou attacked the monster as he saw it was coming up from behind the the girls.

Taking a deep breath he released his attack on the and Callie swam faster to the shore.

When they got there the watched as sou threw a raging punch at the beast that had attempted biting him in half, but he gripped onto its tentacle arm.

"Sea God: Strike!" Callie shouted as multiple whips were formed of water whips from the lake's water, before repeatedly hitting the beast with it.

The beast roared and opened its mouth as the ghostly women appeared inside of it and casting a murmured spell on sou.

"What the hell!" Sou yelled as his wrist were chained his eyes followed the chains.

"Shit." Callie cursed as she too had her wrist chained the chain was connected to Sou's chain.

The Chain was shortened, Sou was pulled towards Callie.

The chain wasn't that long either. They were shoulder to shoulder and only had one free hand.

"How am i going to fight with you on my side?" she groaned as she glared at him.

"What are you groaning about? It's not like i won the lottery being stuck with you." he snorted.

They pulled on the chain to see if it would break and failed.

Oceania was fighting the creature, while they attempted to be separated.

"Sea Monster Slayer: Tentacle spears!" Oceania yelled.

Many spears hit the body of the creature violently.

 **Zack,Mindy,Ella, Zara**

Zara was in her werepanther form as she circled her enemy, who looked like a werewolf.

"Oh here kitty Kitty." he mocked as he took some steps towards her.

"Dumb dog." she retorted and pounced on him. He growled as her claws were digging into his skin.

It was a fight was between a werewolf and a werepanther as they violently aimed at each others throats with their teeth.

Both of their teeth were sharp and dangerous.

So every time they bit each other, blood would stain their fur.

"This is nothing." the wolf had Zara pinned down on her back as she clawed at him.

She made a huge scratch mark on his eye, and he howled in pain.

She threw herself forward and aimed to bite his throat, but instead took a bite out of his pointed wolf ear.

"One must be quick and smart." she commented mocking him as he struggled to get up. Getting up he charged at her and bit her ankle and she felt a piercing pain shoot throughout her ankle.

"A wolf is more smart, and knows when to attack." he showed his teeth that had blood. One of his eyes was closed shut due to her attack earlier.

She got up and ran towards him limping slightly before biting his throat, he slowly faded declaring his defeat.

Knowing she won, she went back to her human form.

Collapsing on the ground exhausted."Damn that was close" she told herself as she touched her injured ankle.

Zack walked over to her and helped her up.

"Mindy and Ella can handle the last one. Lets get you to the infirmary." Zack told her. He had defeated the serpent that had 3 heads earlier, he was also battered and hurt.

"Yeah i know, but we need to stay to help them if they need anything." Zara said stubbornly, refusing to go with Zack.

"Lets Go." and he they started heading towards the guild.

Emma was pinned against the wall the fire demon holding a blade to her throat.

Ethan was exhausted, as he was kneeled on the ground watching his sister with a worried expression.

Vetis was holding on to a frightened Nikkai. As Nikki was being cornered by Chayliel, who was prepared for any of her attacks. Kai was still watching over the buildings.

"Vetis get her out of here." Nikki shouted as she taked a step back from Chayliel.

Emma was breathing really heavily as the blade got closer to her skin.

Suddenly a chain came out of nowhere and pierced the demon in the stomach, that stood in front of Emma and pulled him back and away from Emma.

"Get over Here." JC's voice was heard as the demon was pulled away from her.

 **A/N mortal kombat reference**

Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

The demon gripped the chain and send fire onto to chain, he smirked knowing Jc would get burnt.

Jc didn't let go of the chain because the flames didn't affect him.

The demon eyes widen when he noticed.

"Chain-make: Restraint." more chains wrapped around him and tightened around the demon.

"Lightning Strike!" Raiden shouted, and aimed his fist that was radiating with sparks of lightning at Chayliel.

When Raiden's attack hit Chayliel, the armor that he was wearing conducted the energy into his body, and he faded."Thanks Jc." Emma whispered, as she watched JC get pickaxes in his hands as he swung at the demon.

The demon noticed JC's weak spot as he forced himself out of the chains.

He threw a fiery punch at JC's stomach. Jc's mouth opened as he was caught by surprise.

Jc dug the pickaxe in its side, then the demon faded away. JC grabbed his stomach as he felt a wave of pain wash over him.

Kai seemed to be retreating.

"Hey Kai remember when you promised to never leave me.

"Nikki shouted as she stumbled on her feet. Kai's eyes flashed with emotion, but then seemed to have washed away.

"I want daddy." Nikkai whispered as she had her arms around Vetis's neck.

Vetis rubbed her back in a comforting matter.

Raiden stood back beside Nikki worried for her safety.

Jc was helping Ethan to his feet."Emma." Ethan hugged his sister, once he was on his feet. Jc stood to the side as he kept quiet about his pain.

"Nikki,let him be." Raiden pulled her back preventing her from getting any closer to Kai. Nate came into view, as he ran towards them.

"You!" Vetis said surprised when he pointed at him. Everyone looked at vetis surprised."I can sense it in your aura. You're the guardian of the souls."Vetis told Nate.

"Correct" Nate responded, and stopped right in front of him. "Two people have to go into the summoning system as soul to fix all this. You the only one who can separate a person's soul from their body." vetis explained, Kai jumped down to their area.

"What do you mean? No one is going to be messing with the system." Kai said angrily, as he reached for vetis.

Raiden grabbed Kai from behind and held him back for Nikkai's safety.

"Let go human." he growled. Nikkai reached for her mother, vetis passed her over.

"Mommy, kiss daddy like the princess in stories do." Nikkai whispered secretly. Nikki nodded and walked over to Kai with Nikkai in her arms.

'Let this work.' she prayed in her thoughts. Raiden was still holding him back as he struggled in his grasp.

"I love you." Nikki whispered and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too daddy." Nikkai kissed his cheek. After a moment or two nikki pulled away noticing it didn't work. Raiden eyes widen when he saw kai grab Nikki, Raiden was preparing to attack Kai.

"Wait." Jc held raiden back with his arm."I love you more." Kai whispered pulling her into a kiss.

"Daddy!" Nikkai jumped from Nikki's arms and Kai caught Nikkai."Whats going on?" he asked clearly not knowing what was happening.

"He doesn't remember?" Vetis asked Ethan who seemed to nod.

"It looks like it. They didn't know what they were doing." Ethan told him, Kai got a confused look on his face."Why can't you do the spell?" Emma asked Vetis."Because i am 'corrupt' i'm not allowed in that area." Vetis looked over at Kai.

"How about you?Can you go into the system?" Vetis asked. Kai thought hard and shook his head no.

"No, they have that area restricted for me." he answered, as Nikkai played with his hair.

"If i do the spell that separates a person's soul from their body. They only have a limited time of 30 minutes to be in that form." Nate told them,.

"Let's send Emma and …?" Vetis trailed off, when he pointed at Jc."JC." he answered, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Nate looked over at the pair, and they nodded."Alright lay down." Nate instructed, Jc laid down on the ground."Are you sure this is safe?" Ethan asked, as his sister sat down before laying down.

"100% sure." Nate assured him."I'm going to check on Xavier." Vetis announced before he disappeared.

"What's wrong with Xavier?" Kai said concerned. Nikki grabbed his hand,"He is sick. His body is using too much magic." Nikki told him quietly.

Kai got a worried expression on his face."We need to get it done." Raiden said from beside him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ready guys?" Nate asked Jc who nodded and then looked over at emma who also nodded.

Kai thought hard to see if there was another option. Then he got an idea."Wait, I think there is another way." Kai told them.

"What would that be?" Ethan asked. Nikki caught on to what Kai was going to say."Your mother." Nikki said in realization and looked over at kai."She is a B class soul so she should be able to get into the system and cast the reverse spell." Kai told them.

Raiden grabbed Nikkai from Kai's arms.

"Alright. Get on going." Raiden pushed him forward."We'll be waiting here Kai." Ethan told him. "Let's go help the others." Emma suggested as she sat up.

Kai looked around at the destruction of the area they were in.

Buildings that had the roof blown off.

Others were just destroyed and barely standing.

"I'm off." Kai told them. He flew off in a instance."Nikki you ok?" Jc asked her, she seemed to be forcing herself to stay standing.

Nikki was feeling dizzy as everyone started to spin around her.

Nikki blacked out. Raiden caught her and then he softly placed her on the ground."Mommy." Nikkai cried, reaching out to her.

"Gimme her." Jc told Raiden, who handed nikkai over to jc."Let's get you to the guildhall." Jc whispered as he placed her on the ground and held her small hand.

"I'll see you guys there." Jc said before starting to walk away with Nikkai. Emma started following behind him."I'm coming wait for me." she called out to him. "Let's make a plan if anything else happens." Ethan drew on the ground with a stick.

"If Kai isn't able to get his mother to reverse the spell, we'll have to use the second option which is when Nate casts that spell, so someone goes to undo it." there was so much written and many figures on the ground as he continued.

"Yeah sounds good." Raiden said from beside Nikki."This is nate casting the spell, and if anyone one from Xavier's Souls tries to stop him. We have to prevent them from interfering." he added pointing at one of the figures on the ground.

"There's also option three." Raiden gives Nate a knowing look. Ethan looks up from the ground.

"I could eat all the souls, and it would be done in a instant." Nate explained briefly to Ethan.

"Soul Dragon Slayer." Ethan mused as he examined Nate."So you eat souls?" Ethan questioned.

"I could, but i prefer not to." Nate admitted.

"Yeah, i read about it once." Ethan says from the side, getting up his crouched position.

 **Shin vs Maniac**

Shin was fighting a soul that had its eyes bandaged up and was in a strait jacket . This one looked like a crazed maniac that escaped from a mental hospital.

"Come play with me.." the soul gave a crazed laugh. Shin charged at him.

The soul jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Full Body Takeover-Fenrir."He became somewhat of a blue wolf, standing on its hind legs, chains wrapped around his wrists.

The face of the wolf, resembled Shin' wolf was equally as buff as he is."I can sense it in your aura." the maniac mused,"you are strong." he says from Shin's side.

The chains on shin's wolf wrists extended and whipped towards the maniac. The chains managed to hit the maniac knocking it off its feet.

The maniac laughed as he jumped to his feet. The sleeves on his strait jacket extended and grabbed on to Shin's form and threw him towards some trees.

The trees snapping in the process.

Shin got to his feet quickly jumping up avoiding the maniac's next attack. Ice covered shin's claws enhancing them for a greater attack.

Shin charged clawing at the maniac as he got closer to the maniac. The maniac's sleeves flailed around as he tried avoiding Shin's attack but failed.

The sleeves of the strait jacket were ripped and the maniac looked upset.

The maniac started mumbling a silly creepy tune. Shin became disoriented due to it.

Shin held his ears and howled in pain as his thoughts were being flooded with crazy thoughts.

The maniac took the bandages off his eyes, and his eyes glowed a purple reddish color.

Shin refused to lose and disappoint the guild.

The chains on his wrist extended and held onto the maniac.

Another set of chains appeared on the maniac. Shin looked over and saw Jc holding onto the chains that connected with the maniac.

"We need to tie it down." Jc shouted over to Shin.

Shin nodded and pulled the chain towards him, bringing the maniac lower to the ground.

Jc created another chain held one end and threw the loose end over to emma who was on his right.

Emma grabbed the chain ran around the maniac's legs ducking under one of Shin's chains. Shin gripped the chains harder when the maniac fell on the ground.

Everyone held tight onto their end. Nikkai was watching sitting in a bush not too far from Jc.

"Damn it!" the maniac cursed as he struggled against the chains that held him down.

Chains spouted from beneath the maniac, they wrapped themselves to his limbs and holding him to the ground.

"Nice one JC." Emma wiped the sweat off her forehead."Thanks. I was in a bit of trouble there." Shin admitted, as he went back to his person self.

"That's what friends are for." Emma told him. Nikkai came out from her hiding spot and ran over to Jc.

"Nikkai go with emma." Jc nudged her forward to emma.

Nikkai nodded and ran to emma."I'll see you guys there." Emma said and grabbed nikkai's hand before they ran off in the direction of the guild that was a couple feet away from the area.

"We need to take him out before he gets up. I can't hold him for too long." Jc says to shin.

Shin nodded and his right arm was a his fenrir claw. He walked over to the maniac figure that was held down by the chains.

Shin covered his claw in ice and dug it into the maniac's chest as his figure slowly faded.

"This shall be over soon." Vetis said appeared beside JC."Vetis, how many are left?" questioned Shin as his arm went back to normal.

Vetis closed his good eye and thought hard.

"Teams are slowly defeating them. Since Xavier magic energy is draining so is theirs making them a little easier to beat. However there is still about a handful of them." Vetis says opening his eye again.

Jc took off his bandanna, and lifted up his shirt revealing his abdomen wrapped in red stained bandages.

"What happened?" Shin asked jc. Vetis also wondered the same thing."Its an injury from a few days ago. If i get hit here it's starts bleeding, because it hasn't fully healed yet." Jc told them as he used his bandanna to apply pressure to it after it stopped bleeding he wrapped the bandages back on.

Making a quick mental note to himself to take a shower when he got home.

He put the bloody black skull bandana in his front pocket."Ask Ashley to heal you." Shin suggests, as he insists he goes right away.

"I'll ask some other time. Since she already busy with Xavier right?" Jc says before heading in the direction of the guild.

Vetis waved goodbye to shin telling him to keep an eye open. Shin nodded checking that the area was clear.

 ** _Part two should be out by the end of this week_**


	11. Chapter 11

I am going to be doing the reboot of Sacred Soul to make it better.

Go on my profile to follow the new one.

I have a new form that i will post on the Sacred Soul: Reboot


End file.
